Leviathan's son
by ByrdvsET
Summary: Naruto Sitri is the son of Serafall Leviathan and her queen Minato Namikaze. He has the childishness of his mother but is cool and collected on the battlefield. Following Sona and Rias to the human world, he battles both threats to himself and his friends.- first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Serafall Leviathan had been through a lot of painful experiences. Fought in the Great War. Check. Fought the children of the original Leviathan. Check. Fought in a battle with Grayfia Lucifuge that froze the Underworld. Check. In each of those battles she received nasty wounds. So yeah she knew pain. But the pain she was experiencing at the moment was the worst. Right now she was being attacked on all three fronts. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. She was being forced to sit by while her [Queen] fought and was currently losing against members of the Old Satan Faction. He was currently fighting twenty. He originally winning, but the Old Satan Faction doesn't always fight fair so two others joined the fight. Those two turned to four then eight and so on until it reached twenty. While her [Queen] was strong even he couldn't beat twenty Ultimate-class devils at once.

Why doesn't she help? Well she couldn't. She was in the middle of a hospital. Giving birth. Her [Queen] Minato Namikaze a born low-class devil turned out to be a gem. He was a genius with seals. She made him her [Queen] and they became lovers. She was expecting a child. But when she started giving birth an explosion went off in front of the hospital. Currently all of her peerage members were fighting but they were heavily outnumbered. It would take a few minutes for Sirzechs to arrive with Grayfia and Ajuka. But she was still giving birth so she couldn't join the fight. When the battle started they seperated Minato from her peerage. They put him in an isolation field where he couldn't use his spells and they have been battling.

She winced and screamed as she felt another contraction and the doctor screamed at herr.

"Leviathan-sama you're doing great… just a little bit more!" She had one [Pawn] in the room with her as a last defense. She went back to pushing in an attempt to be finished with the painful thing known as childbirth.

"MINATOOOO!" She was drawn by a scream and looked over only to be shocked and filled with dread. Over in the isolation barrier with a sword sticking out of his chest was Minato. He looked at her wide-eyed. But right before he collapsed he smiled at her. She was sad. Upset. Infuriated. She wanted to rampage but a minute shake in the head by Minato calmed her. But she noticed something he was still smiling. She followed his eyes and her heart melted. The doctor was holding a boy. The boy had the Sitri's black hair but it was spiked like Minato's. His face looked liked hers but he had Minato's eyes.

The doctor handed her the baby that she and Minato already named Naruto. She looked over at Minato who was now on the ground but his life was fading. Fast. She showed him Naruto while trying and failing to hold back her tears. When he hit the ground a crimson light caught her attention. She looked and saw a battle ready Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Beowulf. Sirzechs caught Minato's body and unleashed his power. The whole Underworld felt the release of power of their leader. Grayfia then arrived and took a defensive position in front of Serafall. Serafall suddenly felt the strain of childbirth catch up with her and she fell asleep.

It had been three days. The Underworld was torn. The population didn't know whether to be sad Minato died or happy Naruto was born. Serafall was the most popular satan mainly due to her show and since Minato occasionally appeared on the show and he built orphanages and other things for general welfare he was a favorite amongst the low-class devils.

While Serafall herself was sad and upset she decided to continue her life and after a whole day of crying she spent the next two getting herself familiar with the idea of being a mother. She had realized herself that her mourning was starting to affect her son. She wasn't paying much attention to him only her situation. She decided to be better not for herself but her son. She would be the best mother ever seen. Who knows he might grow up and like magical girls.

"Serafall-sama" She turned and was met face to face with Grayfia Lucifuge. She was in her maid outfit with her usual stoic face on. "Sirzechs-sama ordered me to escort you home." Both of the ladies knew what Sirzechs really meant. 'Make sure she's alright and talk to her if she needs it.'

"Gray-chan you should smile more." The Strongest Queen was surprised at first by the childishness in her voice. She had expecting Serafall to be a in a shell but that sounded like the old Leviathan. But Grayfia also noticed the pain in her eyes. So she cracked a smile for the grieving mother. The reaction was almost instant, Serafall grabbed Grayfia and started swinging her in the air before slowing down and looking her in the eye with a sad smile. "He's really gone, isn't he Gray-chan?" The sorrow in her eyes overwhelmed Grayfia's senses who then hugged Serafall tightly- like two sisters.

"Yes he is… but at least he left behind Naruto-chan for you."

"Yea… that lazy no good left behind poor Naru-chan and is making Levia-tan do all the work. Serafall jumped around childishly as Grayfia sweatdropped.

'And she's back.' "Leviathan-sama it's time for us to go." Grayfia motioned towards the door. When she turned to start walking she was stopped by the Leviathan's voice.

"Grayfia… Thank you." Serafall got up to follow her.

 **Timeskip 9 years**

"NARUTOOOOOO!" The angry voice of the 9 year old Sitri Clan heiress rang out. Sona ran through the Sitri mansion chasing Naruto while blushing heavily. The boy in question was running away while laughing and barely keeping himself upright. "You stole my first kiss!"

"So-tan I didn't know you loved me that much." Naruto ran spoke in a cheery tone while blushing. He had been playing chess with Sona and as a prize for beating her in chess she had to give him a kiss on the cheek but when she leaned in he turned and got a kiss on the lips. It led to his aunt( who was more like a sister) chasing him through the halls of the mansion. He was wearing a white kimono with nine magatama on it. He had received the kimono from Yasaka from the yokai in Kyoto. It was his birthday and the Gremory's were coming for the party.

As they ran through the house they past smiling maids who giggled at the antics at the heiress and heir-in-line. If there was one thing Naruto Sitri got from his mother it was his unconditional love for Sona. They were brought from their musings when they heard a loud thud. They sighed as some went to clean up the mess the two created with there escapade.

The maids who went to the site of the crash saw several knocked over pictures and Sona lecturing Naruto.

"Naruto you-you stole my first kiss… do you know how important that is." She was very frustrated and Naruto could do no better than just sitting there with an innocent smile on his face as he waited for Sona to release him. "You are so annoying sometimes. Why can't you just act less like onee-sama? Stop acting immature you are embarrassing."

"Oh So-tan say it's not so." He spoke with a dramatic tone with a hand over his heart. "So-tan I'm just expressing my lo-." He stopped in the middle of his speech untied himself then ran past her and for Sona that meant one of two things happened. Either Serafall was here but she wasn't glomped. That meant it was number two and she moved to the side and turned two see Naruto kneeling in front of Akeno (Rias' new [Queen]) with his lips on her hand. She was smiling in amusement while Rias made her way past the pair with a pout on her face and went to Sona. "My sweet love Akeno-chan; what has persuaded such a graceful being such as yourself to come visit me."

"Ara ara Naruto-sama you flatter me." Akeno spoke with a blush while she put her free hand on her cheek as she stared right at Rias who looked back jealousy. "MAybe I should visit more, but I don't want you to get tired of me."

"I could never get tired of a goddess such as you. There is not many who can look as stunning and perfect as you."

As the two continued their dramatic conversation Rias' aura began to pick up around her and Sona wisely took a step back. "Akeeno I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with _my_ Naru-kun. And Naru-kun… I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my [Queen]." By the end the halls started shaking and Sona sighed.

'Why does he always rile her up when he sees Akeeno.' Sona walked away to find her new [Queen] Tsubaki before preparing for the party.

After a few minutes, a lecture about fighting indoors, a lot of effort from the maids, and a few… issues that arose at the main party for Naruto we have gotten to the part of the day when he opens his gifts. From Seekvaira he received a book on peerages, from Rias anime, Akeeno a very controversial kiss, and Sona a book on battle tactics, and from Ravel he received a 10 year planner. He took all gifts to be put in his room except for the planner that he decided to start on. The others watched as he put some scribbles down in his book.

"Naruto-kun; what are you putting in there?" The question came from Sirzechs Lucifer as he watched with interest.

"It's my list of soon to be members of my harem." He responded cheerily which got amused looks from most adults and sweat drops by the others.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him with Jiraiya." Serafall muttered regretting her decision to let him around his grandfather alone. She then forced a smile on her face. "Who is in it?"

"First is Akeeno, then Rias, then Yasaka-chan, then Seekvaira-" All the girls mentioned blushed while the adults sweatdropped at the name Yasaka. "-and last in my harem is Grayfia-chan!" He roared to the heavens and closed the book not seeing the shocked looks on everyone's face especially Grayfia. He stood up and pointed at Sirzechs with fire burning in his eyes. "Mark my words Nii-tan by the time I'm grown up I'll have beat you around so badly that Grayfia-chan will have to recognise my greatness"

The room was deathly quiet at his announcement. That is until Sirzechs barked out in laughter. "Ara ara Naruto-kun to try and steal my Grayfia-chan from me. I'll have to step up my training so I won't lose to you then." Grayfia who was in her regular clothes as she had her day off was blushing and couldn't decide whether to laugh or take his challenge seriously. "I look forward to our fight Naruto-kun. But I won't ;let you take my Grayfia-chan from me." He finished by jumping at Grayfia, who was still deciding whether to take his challenge serious or not, and knocking them both to the ground.

But when he thought he was done his mother came with a book in her hand that she handed to him. He saw a note on it and decided to read it aloud. It read:

" _Dear child of mine I wrote this bookmas my letters to you. I will give you this as a way to give you advice when I'm not around, Minato Namikaze."_

He opened the first page and read a little before looking up with a confused look. He tilted his head and asked his mother "Kaa-tan what's a threesome?" He asked with such innocence it was funny. It caused Serafall to spit out her drink and other adults stop what they were doing.

"N-Naru-chan why do you want to know?"

"Because the book says,

 _"Dear my child the first thing my father taught me was the glories of sex. My favorite is the threesome. I remember when I talked Serafall into a threesome with the Greek goddess Aphrodite. First Serafall and Aphrodite were kissing before they went dow-mmmphhh"_

Naruto was stopped by a hand over his mouth and looked up to see a blushing Serafall. She had sweat dripping down her forehead. When he looked around he noticed the other adults were in a similar start and were looking incredibly nervous while the children looked confused and curious.

"Haha that's enough Naru-chan." Serafall let out another dry chuckle while thinking up a way to sate his curiosity. "A… threesome is when three people love each other a lot." He nodded and Serafall let out a sigh while mentally noting she needed to find where devils go after they die and beat the death out of Minato then beat the life out of him.

"So can I have a threesome with So-tan and you?" Serafall blushed even more and shook her head while Sirzechs couldn't contain himself anymore and broke out laughing leaving only Serafall and the still blushing Grayfia not laughing. Soon the temperature dropped and everyone backed up fearfully from the angry Leviathan except for Naruto.

"I'm going to find a way to bring that no good feminine man back to life so I can kill him again for trying to corrupt my son." Serafall would walk around the rest of the day with an evil glint in her eyes and spent the next few days researching ways to bring people back from the dead.

 **Time skip 4 years**

Sobs were heard coming from the room of Rias Gremory. If one were to enter they would see Rias with an annoyed look on her face. The reason she was annoyed? She was watching as Naruto Sitri was sobbing with his head in her [Queen]'s breast as Akeeno looked at him with an amused smile. He started wailing comically and within a minute Rias room was opened and in walked in Rias' mother Venelana with a curious look on her face.

"Why is Naruto-kun crying?"

"He found out Grayfia is pregnant." Rias spoke with irritation lacing her voice while Venelana raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes I remember she was supposed to be the last member of your harem right?" She could see the minute nod that came from the boy in between the breast if Akeeno. "Well maybe you should go after someone else then."

The sobs stopped and he rose from Akeeno's breast and gained a thoughtful look. "You're right… Hmm let's see. I could try Lady Amaterasu, Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, Lady Freyja… No wait I know the perfect person." He was suddenly in front of Venelana on one knee and had hearts in his eyes. "Venelana-sama I'm sorry it took me so long to notice but you look absolutely stunning, not a day over 20." To punctuate his words he kissed her hand.

Her eyes glinted in amusement when she noticed Rias' look at her. So she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "If you want to get me in your harem you better prove yourself to me in a few years." With that she leaned up before a fan appeared in her hand before she popped him in the head and left. She wasn't serious but that could lead to his drive getting even better than it is now, plus it's always fun to see Rias so worked up..

 **Timeskip 2 Years**

"I'm fifthteen and I still don't have a single member of my peerage. Now kaa-tan won't let me go to school in Kuoh until I can find at least one peerage member. She doesn't even trust me enough to let me go peerage hunting alone." He looked towards the ground where he noticed Behemoth following him as he flew. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was going to Europe. Why didn't I say Australia… she never would've worried if I said Australia." He was currently over Romania. This is where Rias found her [Bishop].

He became thirsty so he flew down by a stream to get a drink. As he lowered himself he noticed Behemoth trying, and failing, to hide himself from Naruto. 'You would think she would use a more stealthy member to spy on a sensor.' As he continued to drink his water he suddenly stopped when he felt several dark auras. Almost as dark as that of a devil. 'Must be a vampire.' He shrugged and continued to drink. If they came to him he would just explain his case and if they became aggressive Behemoth would back him up.

When the presences entered the clearing he was met by a girl who looked a few years older than him chased by other men and she had a horrified look on her face. She continued running and he could hear the shouting from where he was.

"Valerie-sama stop this madness."

"Stop making this hard."

"Your powers are needed come back."

The woman kept running. When she reached a few feet in front of Naruto she started stuttering obviously winded but he could make out one word in her Romanian.

" _H-help."_

Naruto might not have wanted to get in someone else's business but he didn't like a bunch of men forcing a girl to do anything. Naruto stood in front of her protectively as the men came closer. He saw the hidden Behemoth shifting his position and the men came to a stop before they shifted into a fighting stance. One walked forward and flashed him a smile before speaking.

"Young man we would appreciate it if you gave Valerie-sama back. She belongs to us and she is needed." Instead of moving like he thought Naruto lowered himself and summoned two kunai made of ice and held them reverse style. His eyes flashed with anger as he stared at the men. The vampire looked annoyed. "Well!"

"I can obviously see the lady doesn't want to head back." The vampires flared there aura which Naruto replicated. His aura was massive and it engulfed that if the vampires freezing them in place. When they regained their bearings they ran at him. He was forced to dodge a swipe of the lead ones claws by crouching low and flipped to the left to avoid a kick. He continued to flip and dance around the vampires attacks in an attempt to test their power level and anger them. Once he saw the vampires lose their cool he decided to strike back. He rushed at them and right before he reached them he skidded on his knees while dragging his ice kunai on the ground leaving a thin trail of ice. To the surprise of the vampires and Behemoth the ice started to rise until it was eight feet tall before spreading. The ice completely surrounded two of the vampires in the blink of an eye.

When he turned to look at the cages he noticed the two vampires were slowing down and smirked. He looked around for the other vampire but suddenly felt something bore deeply into his arm. Looking down he saw the vampire's arm embedded in his arm and tearing it off. Naruto cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Behemoth suddenly shot out and stood protectively in front of Naruto. Naruto though got back up and shot Behemoth a look that said 'stay out of it.'

"A sneak attack? Or did you just sacrificed your comrades?"

"What comrades those two were weaklings and them getting caught in you attack allowed me to rip this off." He held up Naruto's arm before sinking his fangs in it and drank all the blood in his arm. "Oh the son of Leviathan? Who cares though." The vampire smiled and ran to Naruto and swiped at him again this time his face. Bt before his swipe could reach the ice that formed a cage around his fellow vampires shot chains of ice out.

The chains caught the vampire around the neck and tightened until he fell asleep before all the ice around the vampires turned into water and went into the stream.

Naruto turned to face the girl he fought for to see her looking at his arm and chanting something. When she was done chanting Naruto was shocked when a golden cup came out from her hand and he felt magic course through his body before his arm regenerated. He looked back at her with wide eyes as she gave him a small smile.

"Wh-who are you? And why were they chasing you?"

"I am Valerie Tepes." She suddenly shot up and hugged Naruto. "Thank you. They were… guards that wanted to use me for my sacred gear." He nodded at her explanation. It was common for those with sacred gears to be force to do things they didn't want unfortunately. "But now thanks to you I'm free.

"Where will go now?" It was a question filled both with hope and curiosity. If he could help her he might get her to join his peerage.

"I have a friend. I haven't seen him in a few years." She gained a said look in her eyes. But Naruto on the other hand had his mind working overdrive.

'She's a vampire. She said her friend hasn't been around in the last few years. Could this be Gasper's friend?' "Um Valerie-chan would your friend happen to be Gasper Vladi?" He saw her eyes widen and he gained a hopeful expression.

"Yes that's him. Do you know where he is." Tears gathered in her eyes when he nodded.

"He's currently a devil in the peerage of my friend Rias." He saw happiness in her eyes. He was gonna ask her to join his peerage but he felt several magical magical signatures heading towards them. He looked at Behemoth and nodded. He grabbed Valerie. "We have to get out of here." He brought out his wings and flew in the direction of the nearest devil owned town which was in Ukraine.

After about two hours they landed right outside of Kiev. Valerie had actually fell asleep so he land gently before taking her into a Gremory owned hotel. He woke her up once he took her into a room. 'I hope the employees don't tell Gremory-sama about me bringing a girl into a hotel room.'

"Valerie-chan before I take you to see Gasper I wanted to ask you a question. Will you join my peerage?" He noticed confusion in her eyes and decided to explain. "The devils created the evil piece system to repopulate after the last great war. Being in my peerage means you are my servant. But I don't like having servants so I'd treat you like you are part of my family. So what do you say?" Valerie gained a thinking pose which looked kinda cute.

"If I joined your peerage could I still see Gasper-kun?"

"I would never stop you from meeting him or staying with him, I promise on the name of the Sitri clan of devils." His announcement lead to her smiling and nodding. "Well lay down so we can start."

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Serafall was standing their pointing at Valerie. "Don't lay down to start anything. Stop trying to corrupt my Naru-tan."

Naruto's face went bright red at her implications. "Kaa-tan what are you doing here?!"

"Behemoth-chan told me you were coming here so I came and when I get here the manager tells me you brought a girl into a hotel room. I rushed here because I can't have my Naru-tan losing his purity. Then I here 'lay down so we can start', what do you have to say for yourselves!"

Naruto facepalmed at his mother before correcting her assumption of their situation. Serafall had the decency to look sheepish before taking her leave with a flair.

"Now let's get started." Naruto laid her on the bed before pulling out his [Queen] piece. "I order, in my name Naruto Sitri. You, Valerie Tepes. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Queen], be delighted with your new life!"

The room glowed as the [Queen] piece sunk into her chest and rewrite her human dna into devil.

"So let me get this straight. You; went to Romania ran into a vampire who just happened to have a longinus, one of the three holy relics nonetheless, but also happened to be childhood friends with my [Bishop]. Which led to her joining your peerage." Naruto nodded to Rias' summary. He was currently in the Gremory mansion because he wanted to reunite Valerie and Gasper as quick as possible. Gasper was currently sealed away so he went with Rias to her room so they could get reacquainted. "Next time you find a longinus user let them join my peerage, you always get luc-" Rias was cut off by the door opening. She turned and was met with Akeno, her [Queen], standing in the doorway.

Suddenly Naruto was in front of Akeno on a knee holding her hand.

"My lovely Akeno-chan how glorious it is that you grace us with your otherworldly beauty." Naruto started kissing her hand and Akeno started giggling at the son of Leviathan. Rias on the other hand was behind the two had her aura surrounding her.

"Ara ara Naruto-sama, how about we head to my room and continue our; _fun_." Akeno spoke in a sultry tone while looking straight at Rias.

"As much as I would love to join you and bask in your beauty I cannot. I have to leave for the taping of _Miracle Levia-tan_. It's my last appearance as the 'Sage of Six Paths' for a while since I'm going to school with you guys now." He stood and gave Akeno a kiss on the cheek causing Rias to fume even more before he went over and did the same for her calming her a little bit. As he closed the door to leave he heard an explosion and the sound of fighting. Sighing he walked down the halls of the Gremory mansion towards the main room. He saw Grayfia and walked over to her.

"Grayfia-chan I have to leave now. I might not be back tonight so in about an hour or two can you send my [Queen] to the Sitri mansion so I can get her situated."

"Very well Naruto-sama." The silver haired maid spoke in a monotonous voice. She turned to make her leave before she felt a pair of lips on her cheeks. When they were removed she turned to see Naruto activating his teleportation magic.

"See you later Grayfia-chan." With that he left.

Grayfia turned to go back to doing her job and no one heard her murmur. "At least he isn't clingy like his mother."

"Naru-tan don't forget to call. And watch over So-tan."

Naruto was standing in front of his mother Serafall Leviathan as she very childishly went over her goodbye speech. He was leaving to go to school, Kuoh academy, with Akeno, Rias, and Sona. He was at Leviathan's castle. He had switch from his white kimono to street clothes. While Sona and Rias were bringing their peerages who would live with them Naruto only had Valerie but she was going to remain sealed with the ever shy Gasper in his sealed off room. So they would be in houses he would live in a studio apartment… at least for now. He was pretty sure Sirzechs was going to do something that he didn't want to his house.

As his mother brought him out of his musings by pulling him into a hug. He went wide eyed when he felt tears dripping on his shirt.

"I know that you have grown up but I can't but see you as my baby. You were my first child and possibly my only. As much as I trust you to do the right thing you are my kid so I always worry. I might not see you for months but remember to call okay." He felt her wipe her eyes and look at him with a proud smile on her face. He gave her a smile of his own. Her voice and face went back to that of her childish side. "This might be our best mother son moment since you used your ice for the first time, or your first time on _Miracle Levia-tan_ … Maybe we should shoot our show in the human world next." Naruto deadpanned. 'How do you go from serious to speaking about the show that fast?'

He gave her a hug before activating his magic circle. He saw her wink and shoot a star made of ice at him from her staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to explain a few things for a guest who was confused by my prologue.**

 **The 'prologues' were just to explain a few things before canon. I was not writing individual stories that just happen to compliment each other. I don't want to just start off at canon and Naruto has a peerage that are all faithful to him that we don't know the story about. So I apologize if the 'prologues' seem to be short stories The fight scene with the vampires was just so I could try writing a fight scene, that was why Naruto didn't just destroy them. I also have no intention of putting Grayfia in his harem(though I might continue Naruto's affection towards Grayfia), Yasaka may be in it( There is a poll on my account for you to vote on until we reach the Kyoto arc).**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Prologue Pt. 2**

"Valerie-chan hurry up. We might miss the festival." Naruto whined for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He was currently in his house. It was the day before school started and he was going to a festival in town. He was dressed in a light blue kimono with a tan sash wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto-kun-" The affectionate suffix filled him with joy. He hated when she tried to call him 'san' or 'sama'. "-why are we going to a festival anyway." She didn't want to go. It wasn't that she didn't like Naruto but she was playing with Gasper when Naruto told her they were going to the festival. She walked out of the bathroom in the house.

She had her blonde hair done in a bun with a few strands sticking out. Her kimono was white with flower petals that were the same red as her eyes. Her sash was red as well and if Naruto had to say anything it was 'Beautiful'.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun." She was snapping her fingers in his face to get a response.

"Yea-yes Valerie-chan" He responded with a small blush on his face.

"I asked why do I even have to go to the festival."

"Oh that. I'm pretty sure you said you didn't go out much, when you were still with… the vampires, right?" She nodded a bit hesitant. Her time with the Tepes was a sore spot for her. "Well, I'm gonna take you out so you can see what you were missing. Besides it's the spring festival. This is seen as a time of rebirth, renewal, and a time of new beginnings. Besides what a better way to show you how much I appreciate you than with a date." As he finished he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the festival. Fortunately, for Valerie at least, he never noticed the blush that was on her face.

 **-Line Break-**

 **Timeskip Two Years**

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was currently in class with Sona, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki. He knew all the content and would probably ace any test he was given. The problem was Sona was in this class. If he fell asleep she would make him take "remedial class". As much as he loved spending time with her, he didn't like how serious she was. He tried to be sneaky one time and cast an illusion over himself, but she noticed and made him study the whole night. Suffice to say he has stayed awake all classes since.

They were currently second year students. All five of them were at the top of their class and were idols of the school. Rias and Akeno were the sophisticated 'two great onee-samas' while Sona and Tsubaki were the student body president and vice president. He was just Naruto. No special titles, just Naruto, or at least he wished that was the case. He hated when they tried to call him prince or Naruto-sama, it made him feel like a prick.

This was the last week before the final exams and they left for a short spring break before the new year. He was planning on going peerage hunting. Sona and Rias both claimed the two students with sacred gears at the school, so he was left looking in another area for members. The only problem was he had promised to play the 'sage of six paths' for a new movie for " _Miracle Levia-tan"_ during the break so he would be hunting in the Underworld… Maybe if he was lucky he could get a devil from the extra houses who wanted to work with him.

He was brought from his musings when the bell rang signaling the end of class, and school by extension. Rias and Akeno would go to the old school building for the 'Occult Research Club', Sona and Tsubaki had 'Student Council', and Naruto would go to his afternoon job.

One might ask 'Why does the son of Leviathan have to work.'

Naruto would simply reply 'it keeps me occupied until So-tan can come home.'

Yep; Naruto still had a nearly unhealthy amount of love for his aunt. He wasn't allowed to show it at school because Sona would throw a fit. Naruto Shitori and Sona Shitori were nephew and aunt. The whole school knew but with the way Sona treated Naruto at school just made her popularity rise. She was called fair because she treated him like she treated any other student at school. It also helped that she would discipline him if he got too… Naruto-ish.

Naruto began to walk to go to work when Sona stopped him. He began to perk up until Sona deflated him by calling him-

"Naruto-san." His world felt like it crashed. The other students watched as he frowned at Sona, on the inside though he was crying. "You seemed to _space out_ in class." He suddenly started sweating. "Maybe you could not understand and are in need of _Remedial classes_."

"No Sona-ch-" He started only to be stopped by a hard glare. 'It's almost like she's piercing into my soul. But she's just so cute.' "Sona-san I understood perfectly fi-"

"Are you sure, exams are coming up and I would hate to see you fail because you spaced out in class." Off to the side Akeno and Rias were giggling at the duos antics. It happened every time around test time. Sona would never admit it but this was her way of worrying for him.

'She's such a tsundere when it comes to him and Serafall-sama' Rias eyes glinted in amusement before she and Akeno left for the clubroom leaving the aunt and nephew to bicker.

"Studying is important, especially during exam ti-"

She was cut off as Naruto suddenly grabbed his bag and ran. 'No way am I dealing with that. Sitting through regular class is enough.'

 **-Line Break-**

 **Timeskip 2 weeks**

"Finally done with exams." Naruto spoke as he walked home. He was by himself as usual. Sona had paperwork to get done since it was the end of the school year and she needed to prepare for her 'campaign' next year. Rias on the other hand was going to her club to finish her last report on the Occult before her deadline. He on the other hand was going home to start preparing for his trip to the Underworld for the spring break. Valerie would go with him this time, unlike last year.

Speaking of Valerie her a Gasper moved in with him. Yep it surprised him too. He fell asleep and awoke to a four story house. Valerie and Gasper were moved in with him and Gasper was once again put in a sealed room, not that he was complaining. Turns out his grandparents(maternal) wanted him to move into a house 'befitting the son of Leviathan'. Luckily his mother was able to get them to, tone it down. Instead of his house being a castle that dwarfed all of Kuoh it was instead a four-story house with 10 bedrooms, a few bathrooms, a full size hot spring, a giant garden, an indoor pool, and two basements. Gasper still dressed like a girl too, so he bought him and Valerie the same thing… just in a smaller size.

Valerie was going to go to the Underworld with him. She still hadn't met his mother. Strange considering he absolutely adored his mother, especially her antics. So she would get to go behind scenes and watch the filming of _"Miracle Levia-tan: Return of the Sage"_. It was the most anticipated movie in the Underworld in years, since the release of " _Sage of Six Paths: The Priestess' Storm",_ his first film as a the main hero. Rias is still mad he got Akeno a spot in his movie and not her.

As he neared his home he payed more attention to his surroundings after feeling what felt like holy energy before it disappeared and he continued walking.

Behind a lamp post a tall woman with the wings of a fallen angel let out a sigh in relief when he walked away, believing he was totally oblivious to her presence. It would not do her and the others any good if they were caught this early on in their plan, by the devils.

 **-Line Break-**

"NARU-TAN" Serafall shot like a rocket towards her son as soon as she saw him.

"CUT" The director yelled at the top of his lungs with a twitching eye. But Serafall payed him no attention.

"Are you ok? How's school? Do you have any new friends?" She launched questions like a military machine gun. Naruto could not keep up as the questions were coming to fast and Serafall was choking him in the hug.

"Umm… Serafall-sama I think you're suffocating him." The director spoke with a sweatdrop. He might be mad at the interruption but he didn't need one of his stars to be suffocated.

When Serafall released him he fell to the ground with 'x's for eyes and Serafall was comically shaking him to wake him up. "Naru-tan, Naru-tan. Maybe I should give him a kiss it always woke him up as a kid." Serafall kept mumbling over Naruto even though everyone could see he was still breathing just passed out. When she got up she carried him with magic to one of the couches, with an overwhelmed Valerie behind them. When Serafall saw her she leaned in and with a pout looked her up and down.

'Is she trying to be intimidating?' Was the common thought of everyone watching their transaction.

"You are Naru-tan's [Queen] huh." It was more of a statement than a question but her voice sounded more defensive than anything. Valerie merely nodded at the strange devil. Everyone facefaulted when Serafall grabbed Naruto by the head and woke him up before hugging his head tightly in her breast while pouting and glaring at the confused [Queen]. "Well no matter who you are you aren't taking away my Naru-tan."

"…"

"…" 'stare~'

"…"

"…" 'stare~'

"Leviathan-sama you're suffocating him again!" The director's voice cut in stopping the 'staring contest' between the Leviathan and the still confused [Queen]. True to his word Naruto's face was blue and he was passed out… again.

"Ah Naru-tan!" Everyone sweatdropped as they watched the current Leviathan fuss over her son… that she knocked out.

'Then again it's always fun when they are together.' The director couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic scene before him. "Leviathan-sama he's not dead. Let's try and get done with these next few shots while he sleeps." The director looked at her cautiously, after all you aren't supposed to seperate a worried mother from her child. Especially since this mother could kill him thousands of times before he could even blink.

Serafall looked between Naruto and the director. This went on for a minute and the crew was on the edge of their seats. Would she pick her son or the film. She leaned down towards Naruto and most of the crew thought they would have a long break. But that thought process stopped when she kissed his forehead. "... Big boys need their sleep." She ran back to the set to finish her scenes before Naruto would join in.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto was taking a walk in the Underworld through the forest in Sitri territory. He had just past a small forest he used to train in when he was a kid. He had been in the Underworld for hours and decided to walk around after his shoot… and involuntary nap. He wanted to come here because he hasn't come since he was a kid. He used to come here everyday, but not to just train. There was this black cat that would sit and watch him so he would bring food for it, but one day it stopped showing up and soon so did he.

He would come here after stories his grandfather told him. He still remembered his favorite.

 _Flashback_

" _ero-Jiji tell me a story." A five year old Naruto pleaded using the thrice damned godforsaken puppy eye jutsu. The victim was his grandfather._

 _His grandfather was a tall man. 6' tall he had white spikey hair that went down to his mid back. He had red markings on his face and always wore a headband that says 'oil' in kanji. This was Jiraiya, the father of Minato Namikaze, husband of Tsunade Senju(one of the users, and first known master of the 'Twilight Healing' sacred gear, as well as a devil reincarnated by Lord Sitri), and a Nurarihyon. He was the really great grandfather of the former 'supreme commander' of the Nura Clan that rules the eastern yokai in Japan. He lived long because Tsunade revived him as a devil when she became high class. He fell in love with his wife because of Tsunade's… assets, but in the end his love for her turned true._

" _Very well gaki. Hmm which one. Oh maybe I should tell you how I wooed grandma." Naruto nodded._

" _Well it started about two thousand years ago. I saw her boobs-" Jiraiya started drooling only to go flying into the ground after being punched by Tsunade._

" _Stop trying to corrupt my grandson!" Tsunade had a tick mark and her eye was twitching furiously. "I'm going to make lunch. His mother is already complaining about him trying to woo the maids." She muttered the last part as she walked into the kitchen._

 _Jiraiya appeared out of thin air and calmly walked back to the couch._

" _Now where was I… ah yes. I saw hime and decided I was in love with her. It was love at first site. But she assumed I was a no good yokai who only cared for oppai and leeching off other people."_

" _I was right about both of those."_

" _Thank you hime for the input. But yes I followed her. She wouldn't talk to me for anything other than to tell me to leave her alone. So I did what was best for both of us and left with the promise of coming back for her. So I did. We didn't meat for another 5 years but she was still lovely… and single. So I followed her again. When I found her next she was trapped in a cave with four fallen angels trying to bring it down. She was injured and they were planning on killing her. So I released my pressure and all of them stopped their attacks. They turned to me slowly and fearfully. And one of them asked_

' _Wh-who a-are y-y-you.'_

 _And I properly responded by saying 'I am the gallant Jiraiya who has come for his bride.'_

 _They were completely scared. I think one even shit himself."_

" _Stop cursing around him you perverted sack of bones." Tsunade yelled from the kitchen._

" _It's like she hears everything" Jiraiya muttered in a whisper._

" _That's because I do."_

" _Troublesome woman."_

" _Do you want to sleep on the couch and I don't give you a 'treat' for the next year."_

" _No hime anything but that!"_

" _Then behave."_

 _Naruto was cracking up. His grandparents were always strange and it was funny. But he wondered what this 'treat' that his grandmother used to threaten his grandfather._

" _Now back to the story. One of the braver fallens created a light spear and threw it. But the moment they felt my pressure they were already caught in my fear. They couldn't see me just my illusions. And I promptly cut all down. Following your grandmother's rescue she fell in love with me and about a thousand years later we had you dad who in turn rescued your mother from a kidnapping or something and fell in love with her and a few hundred years later had you. Maybe you'll continue the tradition of rescuing stubborn woman and marrying them."_

 _Flashback End_

He was only a quarter yokai and 75% devil so he never really trained in chakra nut his grandfather said his yokai power alone would be as strong as an ultimate class devil if he trained in, and mastered them because of his devil blood augmenting it's powers. He just never decided to increase his abilities. After all being a Satan was not his dream. He was going to help Sona with her school and create a peace throughout the world like his grandfather said he wanted to.

He was brought from his reminiscing by the sound of rustling leaves. He looked in the direction of the rustling and was surprised when a miniature dragon appeared. It was grumbling but Naruto could understand everything it was saying, only minute things like 'father' and 'comparisons'. The dragon seemed to notice Naruto because it stopped. It grew in size until it was around 9-10 meters tall. He suddenly looked sharp as it turned to Naruto.

"Who are you? Did tou-san send you to find me?" The dragon asked angrily. When Naruto was about to correct him a fire ball flew his way. He was forced to jump back to dodge. "Well tell them to leave me the hell alone."

When Naruto didn't move the dragon flew straight at him. The dragon punched forward towards Naruto but came up with nothing but air as Naruto had sidestepped the attack.

"I don't know who this tou-san is so stop attacking me." Naruto yelled trying to get control of the situation.

"Don't lie to me. He sent you." The dragon breathed in preparing to shoot a fireball.

'Shit'. Naruto started chanting a water spell. If a fireball was launched from here a forest fire might start and there was a village nearby. The dragon launched a fireball towards Naruto. Naruto watched as the inferno got closer before launching a spell the hit the all in the middle stopping it's march but didn't completely put it out, causing it to fall to the ground setting some grass on fire. Naruto quickly put out the fire only to feel a fireball hit his back and launch him forward.

Naruto shakenly got up and as he did he started leaking his power. He was furious. This dragon nearly started a fire that could have killed thousands and didn't care. NAruto's pressure got higher and heavier. The dragon froze for a moment.

 **Over in the village**

The pressure washed over them. THe whole town ground to a standstill. The pressure felt warm to them but they knew for a fact that was not the case. The could see the frost building around them showing the temperature drop. That meant either Serafall or Naruto was very angry. But despite them seeing the frost they didn't even feel cold, but they could feel the pressure. It was warm and protective but aggressive. The townspeople didn't know whether to feel worried or safe. So they did their best to go back to their day.

 **Back in the forest**

The dragon was still frozen in shock. He could see the ice forming all around him. It nearly encompassed the whole clearing. Even some of his scales were forming frost. The worst part though was the pressure. It was suffocating. It felt angry. And worst of all it was large. He was sure most of the Underworld could feel it. Then he looked into the eyes of his opponent. They were cold, calculating, and focused. It was as if he was looking into the eyes of Minato Namikaze the former [Queen] of Serafall Leviathan. That was when he remembered. He was in Sitri territory. His opponent used ice and water based attacks. The outfit he was wearing was the same as the 'Sage of Six Paths' and the hair was the same as the Leviathan. His opponent was the son of the current Leviathan and Minato Namikaze. His opponent was Naruto Sitri.

"N-Naruto-sama I-I'm sorry. I didn't recognise you." The dragon bowed. He prostrated and never rose his head.

"What is your name dragon." Naruto spoke with contained anger.

"B-Bova Tannin, third son of the former dragon king Tannin." The dragon still prostrating spoke fearfully. He was powerful but he knew that you shouldn't anger the child of a satan. "Please forgive me I was angry and I wasn't thinking properly."

"I see. But you still people in danger. You came on Sitri property and nearly destroyed a forest and village in your rage." Bova was really sweating. He was afraid that he would be punished. But suddenly the pressure went away and he slowly raised his head. He looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Okay, you look sorry. But you should still apologize to the village people." His tone of voice switched. He was no longer speaking as though he would attack Bova at any minute.

"I w-will Naruto-sama" Bova sounded even more terrified no doubt by how creepy his personality flip was.

"Maa maa do you have to call me Naruto-sama, can't you just call me Naruto."

"My apologies Naruto-sam- Naruto it's just I was taught to be respectful to high class devils." He saw Naruto nod.

"Hmm. Well don't forget to apologise to the villagers. Ja n-"

"Wait Naruto." Naruto stopped talking and retracted his wings. Looking expectantly at Bova. "Umm…" Bova bowed again confusing Naruto. "Please allow me to join your peerage."

Naruto was just standing there as if he didn't hear him. "I'm sorry can you repeat yourself I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I asked if I could join your peerage."

"Why?"

"I'm a dragon but you still forced me to prostate so I wish to serve as your servant."

 **Timeskip One Week**

"-And that's how I got my new [Rook]." Naruto finished recounting the story of how he gained Bova to Sona, Rias, Tsubaki, Akeno, and Rias.

"That's nice but maybe we could discuss this more when we aren't bathing." Sona replied with agitation. If you would look around Tsubaki was red faced while Rias and Akeno had smiles on their faces. They were in the hot springs in Sona's house. When they got in Naruto appeared in the room clad in nothing but a towel and started telling them how he got Bova while occasionally staring at Rias and Akeno. Valerie was with him and she was just as red as Tsubaki, as she was in a towel as well.

"What do you mean So-tan. Akeno-chan and Rias-chan don't mind. Tsubaki-chan has a crush on Kiba-kun so I'm not staring at her and we've showered together all the time when we were younger. There is no part of your body your body I've not seen." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug of the shoulders. Tsubaki turned redder, while Rias and Akeno shifted their bodies to give him a better view. Sona on the other hand started shaking violently. She was starting to only see red and launched a magic attack that hit Naruto in the face with the bathwater.

Naruto was slumped over a pipe while mumbling about 'mean So-tan'.

He jumped up again and glomped Sona. "So-tan it's the last day of Spring break, I just wanted to spend my time with you. Why do you try and deny my love for you."

Sona punched him into a spot in between Rias and Akeno. "Idiot nephew." Rias and Akeno grabbed both his arms and but them in between their breast.

"Valerie-chan what are you doing the water's fine." Valerie turned even redder before nodding and stepping in next to here fellow [Queen]s.

 **Story End**

 **AN: ByrdvsEt here after another chapter of "Leviathan's Son" . I read the reviews and plenty of people were complaining about my scene changes so I hope the line breaks help. This is going to be my last chapter before I move on to cannon. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I did something wrong. I've decided to let some characters from other animes/LN/mangas in Naruto's peerage but I don't want it to be full of characters from random characters. I'm glad so many people enjoyed this and I will try and update at least twice a month, but I don't want to write so many chapters so fast I get bored of the story. If there are any characters from DxD you want in his peerage go ahead and PM them to me. See you in a week or 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Now that I'm in cannon Naruto might not always be the main focus. Sometimes it will be Issei especially since Naruto isn't part of the ORC in this fic.** **Rias is still engaged to Riser because the Riser arc is needed for Issei to grow as a character. Due to the fact I don't like exponentially large harems I won't continuously add girls to Naruto's harem. Issei will still get screen time(I think… I don't know what you call it for a book). Issei's harem will remain relatively untouched besides the few girls I have switched to Naruto's harem. Naruto will do his own thing every now and then but I will mostly follow cannon with a Naruto twist.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the animes this wouldn't be on**

 **Chapter One**

Issei Hyoudou was many things. But lucky with the ladies. Not so much. Despite his dreams of being a harem king he never expected to be in this situation.

In front of Issei stood a girl. She had long black hair and large… assets. The reason Issei was caught off guard was what he thought he heard her say.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Issei cleaned his ears thinking he heard wrong.

"Please go out with me!" The girl Amano Yuuma bowed her head down as if embarrassed but if you looked close enough you would see a small smirk on her face.

 **-Line Break-**

Rias was sitting on the couch in Naruto's house. Akeno was next to her while Sona and Naruto were at the table playing a game of chess. Suddenly a light came from the corner of the room and out stepped Koneko Toujou Rias' [Knight]. She slowly walked to the seat across from Rias and sat quietly and pulled out sweets and started to eat them.

While this usually would be normal Koneko had a task given to her by Rias and her arrival could only mean one thing.

"So the crows have decided to show their faces, how interesting." The voice was that of Naruto. While he normally would be cheerful and childish he was sounding serious. The only thing was he was not taking the fallen angel threat serious. No, the reason he was serious was the chess game he was playing with Sona. "I wonder what their goal is… Well hopefully it's not too boring."

"Yes I hope this brings some excitement to Kuoh. It's been boring ever since Sona stopped our weekly baseball games." Rias responded with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have had to stop it if you didn't use magic and stopped breaking the bats. Besides you two should take this threat more seriously. This incident could spark a war." Sona didn't look up but Rias could almost feel the glare. But they knew she was right. If one of them were to slip up and get hurt no doubt Azazel would have some explaining to do.

"Well either way this means the two of you have will have to reincarnate those two you have claimed… Checkmate So-tan." Sona was left gaping like a fish. She has never lost chess to anyone but Naruto and Rias, but she has never beaten Naruto. This really was hurting her pride. "Don't forget you have to hang out with me this weekend for 6 hours and you can't complain, got it?" She could do nothing but nod. This really was confusing her how he was always winning. "Now if you don't mind I have a few contracts I must get to." With that he left leaving a deflated Sona, a giggling Akeno and Rias, and a silent Koneko.

 **-Line Break-**

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

"Will you die for me?"

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?"

Suddenly wings with feathers as black as midnight sprouted from her back. She started laughing like a madwoman. Then a buzzing noise reaches Issei's ears. It's coming from her hand. When he looks he sees a spear. She raised her arm and with a whoosh the spear was launched at Issei. When he looked down the spear had already pierced his stomach.

"You were a threat to us… If you want to blame someone blame God, he's the one that gave you the sacred gear."

'Sacred what?' Issei brought his hand to his stomach and then back to his face. It was coated in the crimson liquid known as blood. The blood was a crimson that reminded him of something he saw almost everyday. The crimson hair of the beauty known as Rias Gremory. 'It's just like her hair. Man I really am going to die. If only I got to grope her boobs.'

Suddenly a light came from his pocket. When he looked down he saw the leaflet he received earlier that day.

As he continued his dying thoughts the light of the leaflet grew brighter and brighter and Rias Gremory appeared from the light. Issei could do nothing but stare at her as if she was some kind of angel. Issei himself couldn't see who it was. All he knew was they had crimson red hair. His vision was so blurry that he didn't even trust his eyes.

"So you were the one who called me." She spoke in a melodious voice.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting." She's laughing as if she found something interesting. "If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

With that he blacked out.

Naruto came out from behind the trees when she finished reincarnating him. "Ara ara. You had such a lovely script prepared… maybe I should put you in a movie." His comment made her blush, but he couldn't see it since her back was toward him. "Well now you have another peerage member. I guess if you train him well enough he could help you with you problem." He noticed her nod but she didn't take her focus away from healing him and cleaning the area before any humans noticed all the blood. "I still don't see why you just don't let me handle him, but okay have it your way… Goodnight Rias-chan I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that he left and returned to his house, but not before looking at the prone form of Issei.. 'Things really will be fun around here.'

"Baka. This is a matter of my pride as a devil… plus I can't have you doing all the fighting for me. Besides my cute little [Pawn] will do big things in the future."

 **-Line Break-**

The next day Issei was walking home, after part of a porn session with his friends Matsuda and Motohama. He left because he felt something weird was happening with his body and it was confusing him. But he suddenly stopped. He felt as if someone was watching him. He turned and their was a man in a suit with a top hat staring at him. He felt his own body tremble as the man narrowed his gaze.

The man spoke to him but Issei was scared by him and didn't care for his words before taking off.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?" He turned and entered a park. It was the same park that he went to with Yuuma. The man he was running from him was behind him."Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle." Wings sprouted from the man's back and Issei suddenly felt a wave of deja vu hit him. "Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The man summoned a spear made of light in his hand. "If you are a "stray" then their will be problem if I kill you." The man threw the spear and it pierced Issei through the stomach.

Issei felt pain. It was unlike anything he felt before. Blood started coming out from his mouth and he fell to his knees.

"Oh. I thought that would be enough to kill you. But I guess you body is tougher than I imagined. But don't worry the next one will kill you."

The man created another spear and threw it at Issei. Issei closed his eyes expecting death but was surprised when nothing came. He opened his eyes and noticed the spear that was about to kill him was frozen in ice inches away from his face. He heard the man in the suit growl, and the sound of shoes hitting the ground.

Suddenly a masculine but childish voice came from behind him. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit my friend's cute little [Pawn]". Issei lost consciousness and hit the ground after that and didn't hear anything else, not knowing the identity of his rescuer.

"The ice… you must be the son of Leviathan."

"My name is Naruto Sitri fallen angel-kun. This little one is not a stray, and this town is under my surveillance. I would not get in the way… unless you wish to be destroyed." The voice of Naruto was sharp and made the fallen recoil a little bit.

"I will say the same to you. My name is Donasheek. I pray that we never meet again son of Leviathan." The now named Donasheek flew off but couldn't help but shiver at the powerful aura he felt.

 **-Line Break-**

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Asia-san, let's meet again."

"Yes! Issei-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

"This isn't good." Rias turned to Naruto who is with her watching Issei from afar. "He is getting attached to her. Unless the fallen angels attack again we can't get involved with them, and if they are planning on doing what I think they're doing this won't be good for him." He spoke with a frown maring his face.

"What do you think they're planning? I thought they were just randomly moving." Rias looked thoughtful as if looking for a pattern.

"I've read about something like this before. Fallen angels gather at a church and get a person with a sacred gear. They then perform a ritual to take out the sacred gear of a person. It's usually those who are acting alone perform the ritual." Rias almost instantly put the pieces together.

'She obviously has a sacred gear with healing powers.' "So I guess she is the sacrifice. If Issei gets attached and they kill her…" That was not a good thought. "Maybe I'll just have to let him get attached. It could be a nice stepping stone to get him used to battle. Besides, she could be a good [Bishop]. Well who knows what will happen." Naruto caught the look in her eyes then nodded and sighed. He got the message, 'don't interfere in this'. Rias and Naruto nodded to each other before teleporting away.

 **-Line Break-**

All devils have two sins. A primary sin and a secondary. Rias was pride with greed as a secondary. Sona was envy with greed as a secondary. Sirzechs Lucifer was pride with greed as a secondary. Serafall Leviathan was wrath with lust as a secondary. Minato Namikaze was lust with pride as a secondary. Naruto on the other hand was lust with wrath as a secondary. The secondary sin grows in around the 13th birthday. A devil receives their sins from their family most times. Some devils grow into a sin. Serafall was one such case. She gained her wrath after the Great War and lust after meeting Minato towards the end of the Great War when she was in her late teens.

Although devils could be influenced by all seven their top two were just more prominent and the other five are on an equal footing buried deep in their being. A devil could go their whole life without drawing on the other sins. A devil whose second sin is triggered is barely in control of themselves. The primary sin is the easiest to control. All it takes is a little training and it is hard for a devil to lose control of the primary sin. The secondary is more tricky. It takes years sometimes decades to control it, since it is in as deeper part of the being. Before it is controlled a devil is considered 'young' and maturing. Once a devil can control ones secondary sin they are considered fully mature, and gained a boost in control of magic.

Rias was currently getting greedy but it was understandable. Here she had support type sacred gear that was emotionally attached to her [Pawn] and she was effectively kidnapped making her [Pawn] want to go rescue her. She was enticed and now she could barely control her greed. She first got a dragon-type sacred gear and now could get a rare support-type. She could almost feel a shiver go down her spine. But right now what was important was to discourage Issei until she could finish her planning. So far she knew the major components but she was lost on when to attack. Naruto foretold the ritual happening tonight.

She could storm in right now and face them during their preparations for the ritual or tonight when at least one fallen would be out of the fight. While the fallen were significantly weaker than her this wasn't her fight. She wanted to get a gauge of Issei's base skill. While they were already low, nearly zero, she still wanted to get a better gauge and this could spark some growth. She had told Naruto to not interfere with Issei so he was sitting back. But he claimed he wanted to storm the church. At first she assumed he wanted to reincarnate a fallen when they begged for life. But she threw that out when she remembered his feelings towards Akeno. He knew her distrust to fallens, and even though he plans to get rid of it he said he needed the 'right setting'. So for now she would assume he just wanted to have some fun.

Currently she was sitting back watching Issei go out with Asia. He promised to show her around and Rias had no doubt that the fallen would come for Asia. She would watch to make sure the fallen couldn't kill him. She saw the fallen appear so she readied herself to interfere if necessary. Issei stood protectively in front of the nun and prepared for a battle. As he prepared for a fight the fallen created a light spear and threw it straight into Issei's gut. She was prepared to go and get him but she watched fascinated as the nun started healing him with her sacred gear. She saw him get up and look towards the retreating form of the fallen and nun. She turned to take her leave.

 **-Line Break-**

Rias was scolding Issei. The [Pawn] was trying to argue his case back to his [King] but she was not listening. Hiding in the trees Naruto had to smirk.

'The kids got balls. I like him already, the mayhem we can cause together.' As he mentally chuckled evilly he didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He then returned his attention to the conversation going on in the room.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—"

Rias put her index finger on Issei's lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Issei, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

He nodded quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]." Curiosity ran across Issei's face. His confused face looked so idiotically hilarious that Naruto had to bite on his tongue so he would not give himself away. "Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Issei, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

The most excited look appeared on his face. He looked as if he was about to do something stupid if the look on his face was any indication… it was a good thing they knew what idiotic thing he was doing. "Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability." He saw Issei perk up as if he just discovered a hidden goldmine. "Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this… desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to 's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

With her piece said Rias and Akeno left the room. Naruto took that as his cue and hopped off the branch he was on. He walked around to the entrance of the old school building and met up with Akeno and Rias.

"Rias-chan you ready?" The smile on all of their faces grew and they brought out their wings and flew off. 'Things really are getting interesting… I hope they can fight.'

 **-Line Break-**

"Ara ara such scary crows." Naruto makes a playful comment as the fallens struggle against his chains made from ice. "You know the harder you struggle the tighter they get." As if reacting to his words the chains tightened causing the fallen to gasp for air as the chain wouldn't budge from around their necks. Donasheek glared heavily at Naruto. "Maa maa Don-chan-" The girls sweat dropped and Donasheek's eye twitched. "-I warned you what would happened if you continued to encroach on my territory." He felt a shiver g down his spine. "I-I mean Rias-chan's territory."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now fallen what do you have to say for yourselves?" She was met with looks of defiance and glares. Seeing this she sighed and shook her head. She started raising her power and conjured some balls of destruction. "Nothing? Very well begone." She launched the ball's of destruction at the three fallen. She turned and looked at a moaning Akeno and a daydreaming Naruto looking in between the two of them. She sweat dropped at their quirks, Naruto with his lust and Akeno's sadism. "Now let's go see what my cute little [Pawn] is doing." Akeno and Rias turned and saw Naruto bringing his wings back out.

"You're not coming with us?" Rias asked with a tilt of the head.

"No. This is your [Pawn]'s trial. It's a peerage matter, I have no plans of interfering more than this. Besides if So-tan sees I'm not home she might freak out, especially on a school night."Rias had to stifle a chuckle at that. Even though they lived in two seperate houses Sona seemed to always know when Naruto was not in his house. They didn't know how as she didn't tell but that was until Naruto felt/saw her familiar checking up on him at night around 11:30 every night they weren't together. "I shall take my leave now. Oh and don't tell Issei about me… I want to make my introduction fun." With that he laughed evilly and left.

'I think he's going to scar Issei for life.' Rias had to shiver at the thought of Naruto's version of ' _fun'_.

'The thought of Naruto's ' _fun'_ is so… enticing.' Akeno thought with a shiver, but her shiver was entirely different from Rias'.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto entered the old school building heading to the ORC room only to stop when he felt two presences. Normally he would just walk in but Issei was in their and he didn't have time to finish his introduction. So he stuck to waiting for Issei to leave. He could tell Rias noticed his presence because she paused momentarily in her speech. But she recovered without Issei catching on.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?" The perverted boy asked to his master.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Issei." Naruto could almost imagine what thoughts were going through the boy's mind. It was probably along the line of 'this is a confession'.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Issei, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil. I didn't know what made you worth eight at first but now I know it's the longinus-class sacred gear you possess. It is only the second longinus I've seen" She muttered the last part her voice full of jealousy and Naruto couldn't help but silently laugh.

"What is a longinus Raynare said something similar?"

"I didn't explain it did I." It was worded like a question but it was a statement. "A longinus is a sacred gear that at its most powerful has the potential and power to kill a god." Her words sunk in.

Issei was quiet for amoent as if he was in awe. "Wait did you just say second?" Issei's voice filled with confusing and it almost make Naruto laugh out loud. "Who is it?"

"Don't worry about it for now… Issei-" She got his attention after her dismissal of his question. "-There are several devils without sacred gears that are stronger than you." He deflated at that comment. "So do your best and aim to be the top [Pawn] in the Underworld; the strongest [Pawn]" He heard the cushions on the couch shift giving him the picture of someone getting up.

"This is a good luck charm." He heard a kissing sound and nearly bust down the door. He was barely controlling himself from running in the room.

He heard Asia come out and they continued to talk for a few minutes before Issei and Asia came out. When they did come out Naruto hid his presence and made sure to not get noticed. He entered the room and saw Rias sitting by herself.

He sat across from her and continued to look at her. But he suddenly jumped on her and cried anime tears. "Rias-chan how could you cheat on me." Rias rolled her eyes as rivers started to fall from his eyes. She roughly grabbed his cheek and pulled while causing him to stand up. "Owwwwww. Wias-chan stwopp thwis huwurts." He whined through her pinch.

"I would if you started acting befitting of me." She watched him calm down before letting him go. "Now if you would let me explain I didn't kiss his lips if that's what you're scared of."

He suddenly jumped her again. "You do still love me." He tried to kiss her but before his lips could touch her face he was grabbed from behind and pulled into another's grasp.

"Ara ara, you're awfully excited today… maybe I could help you _work off that energy_ " He immediately knew it was Akeno. Her words were seductive eliciting a shiver from Naruto. When he turned to face her though his head was once again grabbed and he was pulled back again. This time by Rias. Above his head he could feel the lightning flowing between the two. Seeing where this was going he got out of the hold and while the two were preoccupied he escaped.

"..."

"..."

Nothing was said as Naruto teleported and arrived back at his house and was met with the sight of Bova Tannin doing yoga with a TV program right in front of Naruto's arrival area. He had blue sweatbands around his head and wrist, and was in a disfigured looking crow pose. The room was awkward. After a minute of no one talking and Bova not changing his position Naruto left and Bova went back to his yoga.

When he left he was met with a naked Valerie coming out the bath. Both of their cheeks turned red and Naruto looked away. His thought process 'I might have a healthy appreciation but I'm not a pervert… ero-jiji is enough of a pervert'.

But behind him the heads of his grandfather and father were floating. 'Gaki if you look you will get to see the best of the world in the form of oppai.' whereas his dad was more 'if you look now then you are one step closer to giving me grandchildren.' either way they weren't a help. In the end Naruto braved himself to walk through.

"Excusemetrtyingtogetthroughsorry." He walked past with barely an ounce of control in him. 'Why did my [Queen] have to be a chick that is hot but doesn't know what 'hot' is.' He was true Valerie only knew hot as temperature and pink. Not being out in society as a teen really didn't help either. Now that he thought about it there was a lot he kept on forgetting to teach Valerie… well he might as well do it now. Mwahahahahahahahaha

"Naruto-kun you're maniacally laughing again." Valerie's voice cut through his ears and stopped his laugh.

"Tch, damn thin walls."

 **End**

 **power rankings 1=low high-class 10=ultimate class**

 **T-1 Naruto- 8.4**

 **T-1 Sairaorg- 8.4**

 **2 Riser- 7**

 **3 Rias- 6.4**

 **4 Sona- 4**

 **I only gave Naruto the yokai heritage in the last chapter so I could have a credible source of his future power up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still fucked up… but I'm doing better. Had to go and get I.V. fluids but I'm cool. Hopefully I won't die anytime soon.**

 **AN: I realize after reading the reviews that Sona was a little low on the power scale. But I know that she was not equal in terms of strength with Rias. Rias was considered a prodigy if you remember and Sona was equal because of her superior mind. Sona was strong in her own right but she wasn't equal in strength. Also I only plan to add one or two Naruto villains, no akatsuki, but that's only to cover some holes I've created and because some people don't like stories that strictly follow cannon. It won't be like** **Metempsychosis but will have a little twist, just not until after Naruto beats the shit out of Riser. Koneko is still a rook, if I accidently called her a knight I apologise. I still haven't tried writing a full fight scene seeing as how I've stopped fairly early in every fight scene I've tried so far, so when i do write one I hope you will like it. I will try harder not to make so many grammatical errors, but since I don't have a beta it won't be perfect.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the animes this wouldn't be on**

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Rias is with Naruto, Issei doesn't know yet.)**

Issei was having a glorious dream. He was surrounded by his friends and family. He was in a tuxedo and was standing next to a chapel. In front of him there was Rias Gremory. She was in wedding dress that barely hid her breast from him. While standing there he could do nothing more than imagine the wedding night. He let a perverted expression marred his face. Suddenly the dream was cut off and everyone around him disappeared and standing next to him was giant dragon.

 **-Line Break-**

"So let me get this straight… Issei had a dream about you-" A nod was the response. "-That was interrupted by the dragon in his sacred gear." Another nod was given. "I don't know whether to feel bad for Issei that his dream was interrupted or thankful of the dragon for stopping it… who knows what the dream was about." The speaker Naruto was smacked in the back of the head by a red faced Rias. "That's strange though." Rias looked at him expectantly, which he caught. "I had a weird dream last night too ."

"Oh what was it about?" Rias looked up curiously as this seemed to be an interesting tale.

"So when I was born this giant fox came out of nowhere and killed my parents, and weirdest thing I had a different mother. Instead of kaa-tan it was that member of tou-san's harem Kushina-chan." Rias nodded slowly… this was not what she was expecting. "So it skipped like thirteen years and it showed this girl. She was stalking me. Then it skipped again. This time me and that stalker chick were married, it was strange, and kind of fucked up." He was then chastised by Rias for cursing. "Yeah yeah. Now back to the dream. We had kids, and this is where it became a nightmare. My first born was a spoiled brat who stepping out of line. This, this boy-" He spoke in an exasperated tone. "-he told my dream self he was lucky his parents died. Then my dream self did nothing about it. He just let his son disrespect him and the memory of his parents. That's time out and punishment at the least. I called tou-san a perverted freak when I learned some of the things in that diary and kaa-tan spank me with magic." He was waving his hands in the air to get his irritation and annoyance through to her.

Rias could only look on amused as Naruto was trying to explain his frustration in the dream. He was mad that he married his stalker and his son knew no discipline. It was so cute how he looked like he was ready to explode. But she was getting tired of his antics. "Naruto-kun!" He stopped mid rant and looked at her. "While that's an interesting story. Shouldn't you focus on introducing yourself to my newer pieces. I could really use your help with training." She really did want his help, if anyone could motivate Issei into training it was Naruto. His words would motivate anyone and he mastered the teaching method of practical learning.

"Oh… I already have it planned for today. It will be a moment Issei never forgets. Mwahahahahahaha." Rias could only sweatdrop and fear for her [Pawn] and his psyche. But before she could question him the door was opened by Issei. Before he could react a giant pie slammed into his face and a bunch of screams, crashes and the sound of gears turning all echoed throughout the old school building. She did not want to know what happened to him, after all only one person has come out of Naruto's 'greeting' and hasn't been scarred.

Suddenly a sneeze sounded through the room. Akeno came out of the back of the ORC with tea. "Was someone thinking about me?" When she received no answer she just continued to place the tea down for Rias and Naruto. If you looked closely you would see a euphoric look on her face. 'Naruto's greetings just… tickle me.' She put a hand to her face and a blush spread out allowing Rias and Naruto to understand what she was thinking. Rias responded with a sweatdrop and Naruto a smirk.

Kiba and Koneko emerged through the door with a battered Issei and a worried looking Asia. Issei was covered in fake scales and had a fake dragon tail and wings sticking out of his back. On his forehead was a stamp that read 'property of Rias Gremory'. And on his chest in blood red paint was the stylized words 'Naruto Sitri wuz here'. He had his eyes wide open and they were searching around the room as if he was still getting attacked. In the end Rias had to cast a spell on him that put him to sleep.

"Naruto why did you have to scare my [Pawn]... Now I have to seal this part of his memories." She whined as he gained an amused look at the scene. Koneko dropped Issei rather roughly leaving Kiba to sit him gently on the ground, leaning against the wall. Rias began to seal the memories while Koneko and Kiba took their seats on the couch. Kiba next to Naruto and Koneko across from the two. Rias went to her sit behind her desk with Akeno standing behind her as they stayed in silence waiting for Issei to wake up. Naruto completing homework, Kiba fiddling with his swords, Koneko her sweets, and Asia looking at Issei with worry evident in her eyes.

When Issei started shuffling Naruto snapped his fingers and all evidence of the greeting disappeared. Issei opened his eyes and looked around. First he noticed a worried Asia and flashed her a smile which seemed to calm her. He looked and noticed Koneko ignoring him, Kiba looked at him and smiled before going back to his sword. Akeno was blushing and biting on her finger. Rias looked annoyed and was glaring in front of her. When he looked in the same direction and saw the black haired enemy of all males at Kuoh Academy, Naruto Shitori. Issei was plain confused this was a club for devils, so what was he doing here.

"Naruto-senpai!... what are you doing here?" Naruto suddenly gained an amused look in his eye and seemed to be thinking on something. After a couple seconds he changes his posture, changed and he crossed his legs, one over the other, and folded his hands over his lap intertwining his fingers. His left eye seemed to shimmer before a monocle appeared, with a grey beard appearing on his upper lip and his hair on top of his head shimmering before turning grey.

"You see young Issei I'm Rias-chan's father in disguise… zzzzzz." His sentence was cut of by his head falling back and him starting to snore. Rias gained a tick mark at the other pure-blooded devil in the room. She sent out a pulse of power that shook the room and made the 'sleeping' devil jolt awake. "Huh; what?" He looked around spinning his head rapidly. When he focused on a non-believing Issei he huffed and got rid of the costume.

Rias then cut into hurry up their introductions. "Issei this is Naruto Sitri, a pure blooded devil, just like me." A look of understanding ran across his face, but he was still wary around his sworn enemy. Rias wore a triumphant smirk as Naruto glared at her. But Naruto's glare turned into a smirk and Rias felt a headache coming.

"I'm also the fiance of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima." His declaration shocked Issei to the core. Rias saw this coming, as did Akeno, but both were still left blushing. But to Issei this took one of his major dreams away from him, he couldn't touch those heavenly mounds. Now Naruto had the smirk on his face, and it was Rias' turn to glare. Now she had to comfort her perverted servant.

"Buchou is it true… say it's not true? Now I can't touch those oppai." Issei asked while crying comically. Everyone could only sweatdrop at the perverted boy's one track mind.

"Issei, as of right now he isn't my fiance." Rias stated calmly but also looking at Naruto through the corners of her eyes, who smirk at the unspoken part 'Riser first'. She looked at a smiling Issei.

Issei then started glaring at Naruto. "Senpai… I'll just have to touch her oppai before you can." Naruto sweatdropped and Rias smirk at the fires burning in Issei's eyes. Naruto was already giving him determination even if he didn't know it. The 'glaring contest' came to an end by Rias making her presence known.

"Ahm… Now that you two are being civil. We have more pressing matters to deal with." With that Naruto was officially made an important part of Issei and Asia's lives, even if they didn't know it yet.

 **Timeskip**

 **Night time. Naruto's room.**

A flash of red entered Naruto's field of vision and he smirked. Rias emerged out from the circle in her nightgown also dawning a smirk. He watched as she climbed under the bed with the everpresent smirk on her face. After they both were under the covers they waited. But they didn't have to wait long, as another magic circle lit up where Rias was. Not wasting another moment Naruto quickly positioned himself overtop of Rias. When the light died down Grayfia quickly stepped out of the magical circle and had a shocked expression on her face.

"N-Naruto-sama Rias-sama… what are you doing?!" The two teens looked at her in mock fright, and shock. But that stopped when they both stopped being able to contain their laughter. The two were laughing even harder at seeing the confused face of Grayfia. Naruto threw the cover off of them allowing Grayfia to see their fully clothed bodies. She let a sigh go and gave the two a brief glare. "Naruto-sama, Rias-sama, it is not nice to prank people." With each word the temperature of the room got colder and the two started to sweat despite the chil. They gulped and nodded leaving a stoic Grayfia with an amused glint in her eye.

Naruto watched as Rias left with Grayfia staying a little longer ten leaving. He turned to sleep, getting the message from the actions of Grayfia. 'Tomorrow is going to be interesting… I wonder how Issei will react to the fried chicken?' "MWAHAHAHAHA"

"NARUTO; GO TO BED" The screams of Bova echoed through the house.

Naruto rolled over with a smile on his face. He loved his life.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto was currently watching Issei and Kiba arrive to the old school building after school. He had arrived earlier, skipping his last class, because of his excitement. He was planning on sitting in on the meeting as well and as a high class devil it was imperative he had his [Queen] with him. Riser didn't know about Valerie. As a matter of fact no one outside of the Sitris, Gremorys, and satans knew about her. They didn't want the fact that a young devil had a servant with a longinus, let alone one of the three holy relics, to be released to the public. Not only would it make Valerie a target but it would also anger the church. But in case of a leak Naruto had proceeded to get Valerie to learn Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as a way to protect herself. While he himself prefered a more Asian style martial art like Karate he figured Jiu-jitsu would be better since it was better for ground fighting, since the only time he expected Valerie to fight was if she was either chased, or someone got passed her magic.

Valerie was currently in the clubroom with Akeno and Rias preparing for the meeting. She was in a skirt that stopped mid thigh, with a cloak that started from her waist and ended below her knees, with a top piece that covered only her shoulders. On her arms and legs were sleeves, that donned the Sitri family crest, and she had on combat boots(Asuna's Knights of the blood oath uniform, with the Sitri crest instead of the cross). He got the idea from his favorite anime, Sword Art Online, he removed the cross and added his family crest. He liked the way it showed her figure that seemed to have the beauty of both human and vampire, and she thought it looked good too.

He got up when he noticed the last of Rias' peerage, sans Gasper, was in the room. He arrived just in time to see an annoyed Grayfia holding a fan over a groaning Issei. Not taking long to realize what had happened he quickly got in Issei's face. The girls were surprised by this actions. Had Naruto grown that protective of Grayfia?

"Hey… the only people allowed to oggle Gray-chan is me and Nii-sama." The girls sweatdropped and Grayfia eyebrow twitched. Naruto yelped when he felt the fan make contact with the back of his skull. He sent a questioning look towards Grayfia. "What was that for Gray-chan?" He was hit again.

"Must I remind you Naruto-sama to act as a high-class devil, and that I'm a married woman." Rias could only sigh. Every Time they met it was like this. She reprimanded him for calling her 'Gray-chan' and hitting on her. But he made it his personal mission to replace Sirzechs. "You should behave, before I ask Sona-sama to give you _extra lessons_ in etiquette." He quickly shot up and ran behind Rias, pointing at Grayfia.

"You wouldn't dare." His words were spoken with true fear lacing them, as if he was given a fate worse than death, which for him it was. Make it known Naruto never has and never will like school. There back and forth could not continue as Rias started pinching on Naruto's cheek making him wince in pain.

"Now Naruto if you are done with your, banter, we can get down to the problem at hand." Rias spoke with a stern voice that sent shivers up Naruto's spine. Naruto sat straight up and still like a doll surprising Issei that his buchou could control another devil… just goes to show how awesome she was.

"Buchou, did you say problem?" Issei responded leading to Rias going silent, as if trying to find the right words. Grayfia stepped up and looked at Rias'.

"Ojou-sama would you like me to explain the situation?"

Rias looked at her and shook her head, not even contemplating the offer of the silver haired maid. She gathered her thoughts and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the light of a magical circle.

Issei and Asia looked plain confused while the others tensed slightly. Naruto, and Rias looked annoyed while Grayfia still had on the poker face. Valerie and Akeno were in the kitchen and finishing the tea if the rattling coming from the kitchen were anything to go by.

When the light died down Riser Phenex stood their in all his doucheness. It was honestly depression to Naruto to see an arrogant man like him. Issei on the other hand was in a little awe.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world" The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you." He sent a distasteful look towards Naruto then looked back to Rias. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." He went to grab Rias arm but Naruto was suddenly between the two of them with a smirk on his face.

"Ara ara Riser-kun. I must say I don't like guys, si you will have to take my rejection. When you go back tell Lady Phenex I say 'what's up'." Naruto spoke in a cheeky tone that seemed to piss off this Riser but he breathed in before turning away towards a giggling Rias.

"Rias come let's go." He spoke in a commanding tone that set off red flags for Issei. After an uninterested response by Riser Issei looked as though his ego had been destroyed.

"Oh yeah. Well… who are you?" Issei spoke in an angry voice.

"Rias you didn't tell them about me? That's mean."

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia-san explains in her usual monotone voice. "And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. He is engaged to Ojou-sama."

Issei really did deflate. His body floated to the ground like a piece of paper picked up in the wind. 'This guy. Marrying buchou. Now I have to get past him and Naruto. How could I do that? NO, I can't think like that. I will touch those oppai.' And with that he immediately inflated with a perverted leer on his face.

As the others watched Issei get his emotions together Valerie and Akeno came out with the tea. Rias sits on the couch near the edge while Naruto sat at Rias' usual seat. Riser sat next to Rias and was constantly grabbing her shoulder. Issei was shocked that Naruto sat back and acted calm. He nearly jumped on the guy but a firm hand by Koneko kept him from jumping out. Valerie only gave tea to the servants and Naruto before taking a position behind Naruto, Riser's eyes following her until they refocused on Akeno. Everything about this guy spoke sexual harrassment, like he was gonna say something dumb like 'grab'em by the pussy'. But Naruto never glared or challenged Riser, and it was killing Issei.

Riser's eyes focused on Valerie after the tea had been served and Akeno went to the kitchen to prepare more tea 'just in case'. Valerie took the stare until it slipped low and it was the only place he was looking. She squirmed a little and Naruto noticed his [Queen]'s distress. He leveled Riser with a firm glare.

"Riser-kun. If you appreciate those eyes you will stop staring at my [Queen], Phenex or not." Riser recoiled a little at Naruto's voice and gaze. Riser returned with one of his own.

"This is your [Queen]? I wonder is she weak?" Riser spoke in a voice so haughty Naruto almost laughed at his questions. Is his [Queen] strong. She holds a damn longinus, and she can gain the abilities of those she sucks the blood from. "She must be… a strong [Queen] and weak [King] don't go together."

Naruto looks amused and Valerie a little nervous the attention was on her. Naruto added a smirk which all in the room except Riser had seen before. "Valerie are you thirsty?" Naruto played with his collar giving her a look. Riser, Asia, and Issei thought this was a harmful action but the others knew what he was doing. And he said he didn't like gloating.

Valerie started blushing at seeing his neck and unconsciously started dropping her jaw showing her fangs a little. "N-no thank you Naruto."

Naruto grabbed her arm and looked her dead in the eye. "Nonsense, no need to be shy you can have a drink whenever." He looked back at Riser and tilted his head, creeping him out. But before Riser or Issei could bring up their questions Valerie began drinking from Naruto's neck. Asia and Riser discovered her pieces right there, but Issei was a little on the slow side.

"A-a vampire." Riser spoke in shock. Almost all devils would love to get their hands on a vampire. It was especially true since vampires threw out almost all children with even an ounce of human blood. Naruto inwardly smirked.

'That will teach you not to doubt my [Queen]'. "Valerie…(sigh) drink however much you want." She told him his blood was delicious, like a sweet flavor, but he never understood it, when she started she wouldn't stop drinking for a few minutes.

"Stop it already! Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" Suddenly Rias explodes on Riser. But Riser tried to explain the situation with logic but was nowhere near convincing Rias. Grayfia was still just standing by, and Naruto was tensing. Riser made no attempt to stop. And knowing Riser it was only a minute before the situation got out of hand.

"...But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias looks toward Naruto briefly. Hearing/seeing that, Riser suddenly becomes enraged. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Fire erupts from Riser's body. The temperature rises so high that some of the lesser devils were struggling to breath.

"I will take you back to the Underworld. Even if I have to burn all of your peerage." Naruto simply rolled his eyes at the show of force. He let out a bit of his powers to make the room bearable for Asia and Issei who were struggling to breath.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Rias and Riser both paled at Grayfia's voice that cut through the intense atmosphere like a knife through butter.

Riser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head. "…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Naruto snickers before cupping his hands over his mouth. "She just pimped you." Riser almost lost his cool again while a subtle twitch could be seen on Grayfia's brow.

Naruto preceeded to skip out on the next part as he already had an idea of what it would be, a challenge between Rias and Riser for her freedom. He couldn't care less about the details, so he was waiting for this part to be over.

Grayfia confirmed the rating game. Naruto looked at Riser with a smirk. He knew what would happen. Riser was going to get all cocky on them. It really amused and disgusted Naruto at the same time. The moment Grayfia finished her bow Riser proceeded with being… Riser.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" Riser asked in a cocky voice that amused Naruto. He gestured to the couch with all the members of Rias' peerage on it.

"Yes and?"

Riser snapped his fingers bringing his peerage out. The fifteen girls stepped out of the light. As they looked around the room the first thing they noticed was the crying mess known as Issei. Naruto watched on in disgust as Riser kissed his girls and gloated to Issei. He sent a victorious smirk towards Naruto who raised an eyebrow at the action. Riser seemingly got smugger as Naruto made no move and the smirk got wider.

Issei suddenly activated his boosted gear and pointed at Riser in anger. "A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?" Issei looked guilty but determined after Riser gave his response.

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou!" Naruto had to groan. He had the feeling he would have to set Issei up with someone else at this rate, or he would be in this strange place with Rias.

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also adored by Rias?" Issei looked conflicted. He was right. Naruto was laughing at their back and forth.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Firebird Phenex? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" Issei's provocation seemed to work as Riser's face shifted to pure fury.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?" Rias rolled her eyes and looked towards Akeno. Riser's fury starts to rise more as Issei continues his taunting.

"Maa, maa, Riser let's just calm down." Naruto tried to step in before Issei embarrassed himself but it didn't work. The taunting went back and forth. In the end he settled for a sigh.

Issei suddenly got in a battle stance. "Mira. Do it." Riser looked as his servant knocked Issei out of it with one hit of her staff. "You have an invincible sacred gear, but are weak with it…" Riser paused for a m,opment as if gathering his thoughts. "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it." Riser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something. "Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? A rating game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first rating game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was." Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Riser's said.

Riser directs his palm towards the ground, and a magic circle starts to glow. "—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He then looks at Issei. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow." With that Riser left the room and Naruto rolled over in laughter.

'Nothing like some fried chicken to make your day.'

Naruto looks over towards the peerage of Riser that were about to teleport away. "Ravel-chan, can you come here for a moment." The girl with drills steps off the magic circle with a blush on her face.

"I-I told you not to call me '-chan', Naruto-sama." She seemed to get really mad.

"No you told me not to call you 'drill-chan', not Ravel-chan. Besides I told you not to call me -sama." Naruto looks over at Issei and Asia. "Now children-" He spoke in a chiding tone. "-don't be mean say hi to the nice Phenex." The name Phenex seemed to throw red flags for Issei, but Asia went straight over and bowed at the devil. "Issei, what are you doing? Riser is the only asshole in that peerage. The girls just happen to be loyal, and Ravel… Ravel is a; tsundere."

Ravel blushed at Naruto's classification and Issei gained a lewd expression. "W-what is it you want Naruto-sama?"

Naruto crouched in the corner with a gloomy expression. "Naruto-sama… it's almost like she actually hates me." Everyone had to sweatdrop; 'Naruto is spending too much time with Sirzechs.'

"Na-ru-to-sama?" She spoke each syllable in a hesitant voice. His emotions greatly confused everyone.

"Ravel-chan." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You need a boyfriend… how about Issei. He's single, has almost no appeal, and he wants a harem. Think about it, you and Asia over there 'harem sisters'... Actually, that would be a good t.v. show." Naruto grabbed Valerie and started a magic circle. "Come on Valerie, we're going to see Kaa-tan." And with that he teleported away leaving two red-faced [Bishop]s, a red-faced [Pawn], a giggling [Queen] and [King, and a silent [Rook].

 **End**

 **AN:**

 **I hope the chapter is to your liking. Next week, training, and maybe the end of the Riser arc. About Valerie's clothing… I think the knights of the blood oath had some bad ass uniforms. My illness is not as strong as last week, so I no longer feel as though I'm going to die. I reached 500 followers this week… yaaaay. I never expected anyone to like this story, especially since it was my first. If anything I thought people would hate it, especially since I can't really write a decent prologue. That was kinda a jumbled mess if you ask me. I actually did this as a bet with my brother, but along the way I started to have fun with it and I'm actually looking forward to the end of this story. Who knows, maybe I'll get to 1k before the Kyoto arc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've seen a lot of reviews about Issei. For the people who want Issei to not get any girls. Sorry that's not happening. I'm not giving Naruto every single girl in the show. If it wasn't for the nature of this story Naruto wouldn't even get a harem… I don't like harems, especially really large ones. I think it's too hard to handle. You have too many girls and too little time for everyone. Issei will get girls, but I won't give him as much time so you will rarely see his harem. Just know Asia and Koneko will never join Naruto's harem.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the animes this wouldn't be on … it would be on Wattpad**

 **Chapter 3**

"What do you mean I'm the weakest devil you've ever seen?" Issei was angry. Naruto was listing his faults in an attempt to train him. Issei was able to take it but Naruto called him the weakest devil ever. It was the worst thing anyone ever said to him, it angered him. But what made it worst was it was probably true.

"You heard me. Even Asia is stronger. If I put you in a fight and she actually fought, you would be destroyed. She is better in magic, support, and defense. Right now, you haven't even talked to your sacred gear." Issei looked confused. "Don't tell me you haven't talked to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, that is sealed in your arm, since your dream." Issei still looked confused.

"What do you mean sealed in my arm?" Issei's eyes lit up in recognition, before disbelief "You mean it was in my arm!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha. This is priceless. Who did you think is giving you your power when you boost?" Naruto was getting a laugh out of this but the tone in his voice was like one talking to a child. It made Issei feel as though he was a little brother. Naruto calmed himself and his face relaxed. Issei took this as a time to respond.

"...I thought all sacred gears came from God." Issei gained a confused yet thoughtful look. He always assumed that God distributed his powers to the sacred gears.

"But you're a devil. God is your sworn enemy. Why would he help you? Also there's thousands, if not millions of twice criticals. So are you saying God boost those too? Don't make me laugh... But instead of laughing at you I should probably fix your issues." Naruto gained a thoughtful look.

"You have no stamina, speed, power, magical skills, sacred gear skill, or drive." Naruto mumbled to himself but he was still loud enough for Issei to hear. "I know! For your training you will do an exercise. This should be able to increase your skills all at once… Out of Me, So-tan, and Rias, I'm the best with barriers. I'm also good with illusions." Naruto then pushed Issei away from him.

"Issei, this training is simple. Over there-" He pointed a few feet to their right. In a previously empty spot a shower appeared. "-is your target. I will put a cage of solid ice around the shower. Your job is to break through the ice."

Issei looked as though he was about to refused to take part in this 'regimen'. But before he could denounce the 'training', 'Rias' walked over in nothing but a towel. She walked towards the ice which melted and allowed her to get in the shower and then reformed. The reformed ice grew opaque and Issei heard the shower cut on.

"Issei… would you help me clean my breast?" 'Rias' spoke through the ice that was covering her form. While the voice would have been read as false due to the extremity of the situation, Issei was a giant pervert. As a pervert he ran on his fetish and that word 'breast' made him want to see the other side of ice. He immediately gained a lewd expression before running and attempting to punch the wall. When his fist hit the ice he immediately started thrashing in pain. He glared at a smirking Naruto, and was about to yell at him when the ice wall sprouted a hand that punched him making him fly away 20 feet. He flew into another ice wall as hard as cement.

"Now if I may finish." Cue glare from Issei. "This is a simple exercise. Your target is the bath. If you get there you will get to help Rias shower. If not I will. The ice surrounding it is as hard as 20 feet of iron." It was a lie. It was only as thick as a few ice cubes. But if Issei did manage to break it he would have a morale boost. "The ice will attack you if you stay within five feet of it for more than 10 seconds. When you aren't in those 5 feet… I'll attack you." Issei paled when Naruto started exerting his pressure. "Mwahahahahahaha, Rias has left you in my care for six days, four before the rating game. You will get two breaks, for breakfast and dinner, but other than that. Just don't stop moving around." And with that he kicked off and went after Issei.

 **Timeskip 10 hours later 8:30 P.M. (day 1)**

Issei was currently resting. It was currently his dinner period. Akeno came with the plate for food and some tea. Naruto honestly expected Asia. Akeno gave Issei and Naruto their food and drink before seating next to Naruto, who had his back turned to Issei. To Issei it was a harmless gesture but if he looked closer he would see the moving of their jaws.

"Naruto, Rias asked that you don't harm Issei too bad. She would like to continue his magic training after this but she can't if he's too tired." Akeno spooke in a hushed tone too low for Issei to hear.

"I can't make any promises… if she wants his training complete it will have to be done my way. If he can't take it, then he shouldn't have been sent to me at all." She looked ready to retort but the look on Naruto's face showed he was not backing down. "Tell her that I'll add in a night break so he can sleep… That should be enough for him to practice magic."

"I'll tell her Naruto-kun." Akeno flashed a smile but was met with a stoic face from Naruto. She got up and collected the plates and cups before leaving.

"Akeno… breakfast is 8:30." She nodded and continued walking off. "Now pervert break time's over."

 **Timeskip 5 days later (day 6)**

"BEEP BEEP!" The sound of an alarm ringing sounded through the field. Issei could not hear due to his screams but Naruto heard it clearly and smirked.

"Issei-kun, you only have 10 minutes. If you don't hurry I'll have to help Rias bathe." Issei couldn't even get to the ice earlier in their training. He was too busy trying to run from Naruto. The one time he got close enough a dragon tail made from ice appeared on the cage and he unconsciously hesitated and he was thrown by the ice.

"Issei... where are you? My boobs need to be cleaned."

With those words, Issei shot up like a rocket. He gained a determined look. Any signs of fatigue disappeared and he brought out his sacred gear. He shot towards the cage of ice and winded his arm back. He struck the ice and watched as a crack formed. It was thin but it was still present. When he was about to punch again he was flung by a rope of ice. When he landed he was forced to duck a spear of ice being thrown at him. He bent his knees and launched at the ice, but before he hit the spot he cracked earlier his ankle was grabbed and he was thrown.

He heard an alarm going off.

"Naruto-kun, can you come wash my chest for me? Issei took too long." Issei broke in tears and watched as the ice and 'Rias' was destroyed in a ball of destruction. He saw a furious looking Rias standing there with a twitching eyebrow.

"Naruto, is there a reason you used me for this demonstration?" Rias looked furious. Naruto began sweating and backed away slowly from the fuming redhead. "Usually guys don't want the girl they like to been seen naked by another man."

"B-but, I've seen a lot of girls naked, including Grayfia." The twitching of her eyebrow, and her power increased. "I-I mean, you are the most beautiful girl I know?"

The pressure increased before disappearing altogether. "Good choice in words." Rias walked over and grabbed the dazed, and exhausted Issei before walking away.

 **-Line Break-**

"So, what is his power level now?" Rias, Naruto, Valerie, and Akeno were sitting in a room drinking tea. It was the day before the rating game. They spent the day touching up on strategies for the game. Tomorrow would be used for mental and physical rest in preparence for the game.

"As you know I did the mirage training. To say he struggled was an understatement. His speed was low, and his power was tremendously low. I would've at least expected one of his arms to be acceptable. But Issei was able to fracture the ice. It was a hairline fracture but fractured nonetheless. If I had to put him anywhere it would be a mid low-class."

He was still extremely weak. All of Rias' other pieces were mid-class in their areas of expertise. Issei was exponentially stronger than he was before but 2 cubed was only 8. If Issei was eight Riser was 64.

"He couldn't hope to due any damage to Riser unless he sold his arm to the dragon inside of him and hit him with a bottle of holy water… but knowing him that's probably first on his to do list… unless he hasn't made some perverted magical spell yet." It wasn't a lie. Issei might have gotten stronger but it was not much since he only had 6 days. If he had a month instead Issei might have been able to grow, but he didn't have that kind of time. But hey he had fun.

Got to play a few pranks too. He gave Issei breakfast, dinner, and 4 hours a night to sleep. Each break a new prank was set up. But it helped Issei's situation awareness technically, so one could say he was still doing his job.

"You're welcome to stay with us the last 2 days." Rias and Akeno got up and left the room leaving just Naruto and Valerie.

"Valerie-chan… you felt Riser's power right?" A nod was his answer. "Do you think they can win?"

Valerie went into a thinking pose. She knew about the Phenex from her time with the vampires and a little bit more after becoming Naruto's [Queen]. She felt Riser's power and knew Rias' from a previous spar. She pursed her lips. "If I had to say… no." Naruto frowned at her answer but allowed her to finish. "While they are all strong Riser has quantity. His pieces might not be as strong as Rias' but he can dwindle their stamina. Not only that but Riser is a little stronger than Rias so she might not be able to win unless Akeno is still able to fight with her when she needs to fight Riser." He nodded at her assessment. He could not find any fault in her explanation.

"Hmm… so I probably will have to fight him." It was not bad but not good. He wanted to let Rias handle this and not show any moves. Now he might have to think of something new before he had to fight Sairaorg again. "Though I am thinking about showing off my [Queen]." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively eliciting a blush from Valerie.

"W-what does that mean?" She couldn't help but stammer. He inwardly smirked at her reaction and decided to continue. He leaned in closer until his face was only a few inches from hers making her blush more heavily, and unconsciously lean in.

"It means I want to show others my _beautiful [Queen]."_ She was really blushing. He moved closer to where they were almost touching. He suddenly shifted his head and blew air in her eye before running off giggling. "Maybe in the future my _Queen_ but for now you have to wait." He added emphasizes on the word Queen. He laughed even harder.

 **-Line Break-**

"It's my loss. I resign." Rias' voice echoed through the T.V. This was the rating game. Naruto was watching it live. Him and Sona were just sitting in silence for a minute. The match was close. The beginning played out as it was supposed to. If she had another piece or two she might have won.

They defeated the pieces in the gym and were moving only for the [Queen] to make her move.

The deciding factor was Akeno's defeat. If the 'bomb queen' would have retired Asia could've healed Akeno and the final battle would've probably been different. Issei was noticeably better, in all aspects since Akeno helped him in magic during the last two days. Rias after the defeat of Akeno decided to fight Riser. Issei foolishly attacked one on one and was threatened. Rias couldn't sit by and let her [Pawn] be killed so she resigned. Though they probably should've told Issei that Rias had one more chance. After all, Naruto wasn't gonna let Riser marry Rias. It was like how he beat the crap out of the person who was engaged to Sona, made him accept her chess challenge.

"So… looks like you will have to make the challenge for her hand?" It was more of a statement than a question. "She gave it her best but she was not strong enough."

"...No she was strong enough, and her plan was good. But her plan was not good enough. She left some major flaws. The beginning was good but she was ill prepared for the bomb queen and the Phenex tears. Not only that but Issei fought with his emotions and not his brain… I'm gonna have to beat it out of him." He gained an evil glint in his eye that seemed to make Sona shiver a little.

'Akeno is rubbing off on him.' Sona could only hope her assumption was wrong. "So… you're gonna reveal Valerie?"

"...I've been thinking about it for some time. Kaa-tan and Nii-sama have given their approval… but I have to ask Valerie-chan. It will be her who will have the spotlight on her. Bova already thinks we should present her. Hopefully I won't get too many trade offers if we go through with it." He looked towards the screen as they did a close up of a smirking Riser.

 **-Line Break-**

"Valerie-chan… I have been given the option of introducing you to the Underworld. But I have decided to let you decide." She looked surprised but calmed as she looked at his face. She looked ready to speak but was met with a hand by Naruto. "If I tell the public who you are, the church will probably after you, as will the fallen angels. They will come for you not just because of your sacred gear; you are the [Queen] of a high-class devil, who is also the son of a satan. If we do this you will have a target as big as the satans." The look in Naruto's eye showed the severity of the situation.

"I'm not sure." She began to mutter a little low. "I'm not as strong as you, let alone the satans. What if they came for me? What if the Tepes faction find out about me?... They forced me to use it. I could hear the voices. They went away, but what if the come back." Naruto could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke of her old home. It was as if she went cold in her bones. It made Naruto sad to see her in such a stare. Naruto hugged her. He squeezed to reassure her before his reply.

"If they come for you, they'll have to go through me and Bova, and I know Gasper will give them hell to pay too." He spoke in a confident voice that made a warmth stir inside of her. "As long as I'm around no one will get you… If I get any trade proposals, I'll throw them away and won't give those old coots the satisfaction of me looking at them." He let her go and flashed her a smile. "With me here you'll never have to worry about anyone trying to harm you." He gave her a thumbs up and continued to smile. He was caught off guard when she hugged him but got over it quickly before hugging back.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I'll do it." He smiled back.

 **-Line Break-**

It was a well known fact that the son of Serafall Leviathan, Naruto Sitri, was unofficially courting Rias Gremory. The only reason they weren't officially engaged was that Lord Gremory made the Phenex marriage contract years before eithers birth. If Lord Gremory knew Serafall would have a child he probably wouldn't have made the contract. He assumed that since the Old Satan faction was still launching guerrilla attacks occasionally she wouldn't have a child anytime soon. The death of Minato Namikaze was considered a stain in the history of the Underworld. It was because of the attack that the birth of Millicas Gremory was left a secret until Grayfia was back at 100% after birth. The only ones that knew if Grayfia's pregnancy was the Gremorys, Sitris, and Satans.

But Naruto's birth meant that the boy and the Gremory heir had a high chance of falling in love. The two families were close. When the rating game between Rias and Riser went in Riser's favor everyone knew a challenge for Rias' hand would be made. Knowing that this played on Riser's pride everyone knew the challenge would be accepted. So here they were. They were in the ballroom of the Gremory castle. If Riser won this would be a wedding. If Naruto won this would be an engagement party. So right now the adults were putting in bets. The odds were in Riser's favor. Riser was seen as older and more experienced of he two. Even with the fact Naruto was the Leviathan's son Riser was more experienced and had the Phenex bloodline.

The only thing the people knew was there was a challenge. No one knew whether it was a rating game or one on one battle. The people wanted a rating game , because Naruto's [Queen] was a mystery. But they knew it was most likely a one on one battle. They watched as Riser entered the ballroom with his [Queen] behind him. In their usual outfits. On the other side Naruto appeared with his [Queen] in tow. They looked at her in awe. She looked around 19 or 20 and was very beautiful. Whilst Naruto was in his 'Sage of Six Paths' kimono his [Queen] wore her 'Asuna' outfit. In the middle Sirzechs stood with Grayfia behind him. When they made it to the middle Sirzechs began his introduction.

"Welcome devils of the Underworld. Today is the day of the challenge between Naruto Sitri and Riser Phenex for the hand of Rias Gremory. We will now set the rules." With that Sirzech looked at the two boys glare at each other. The air around Naruto was cold, while the air around Riser was hot. Everyone felt no change with the temperature offsetting.

"The choices are a full rating game or [King] vs. [King] battle. Riser-kun, your choice?"

"It does not matter. I will not lose so it does not matter." He spoke with his nose up in a cocky tone. Lord and Lady Phenex sighed.

"Naruto-kun?" All eyes turned to Naruto. He looked unphased by their curious faces.

"...I don't have enough time for a rating game as I have school, plus I don't need Valerie-chan to fight Riser; so one on one." Sirzechs looked back to Riser who had the power to overturn seeing as he was defending in this challenge. He looked as if he was going to talk so Sirzechs sat back.

"Scared to have your [Queen] fight?" The look Naruto and Sirzechs had told him the taunt would backfire.

"No… but why would I need an experienced longinus user to take you down?" Gasp could be heard around the room. Riser looked shock. Sirzechs smirked as he looked at each face, while Serafall growled at the greedy faces in the crowd. The attention was on Valerie who looked nervous, understandably. "Ara ara, did I forget to introduce my cute [Queen]. Allow me to introduce her then. Meet Valerie Tepes, dhampir and wielder of the longinus Sephiroth Graal."

To say Naruto was amused was an understatement. If it wasn't for the fact he had to uphold his image he would have laughed and probably rolling in the ground trying to catch his breath. The faces of the older devils was funny. Rias who was in the corner really was laughing. She was with just Akeno as the newer members in the peerage was still recovering from the rating game and Kiba and Koneko were still injured. Sirzechs wanting to get this over with quickly confirmed all the rules and sent the two to the arena they would fight in. It would be a one on one fight with no items allowed. The two chose a basic ruleset.

The arena was simple. It was a giant valley, A waterfall in the background, with a little pond, and a couple of bushes. The two stood and waited. When the bell to begin rang Naruto watched as Riser opened his mouth.

"Why not stop this fight little Sitri. You use ice I use fire, that's my advantage, and with my phenex blood you have no chance." Riser spoke while lighting his wings in a show of force.

Naruto did not bat an eye and calmly released his pressure. "You know you shouldn't get cocky during a fight. Besides-" A giant pillar of water shot up surprising Riser. "-if you didn't forget, us Sitris prefer water." The pillar collapsed on Riser before freezing leaving just his head out. "Also, my ice is the ice of the Leviathan, so don't underestimate it."

Riser seemed to be angered and his powers rose. The ice was melted and he landed on the ground. He sent a ball of fire only for the melted ice to rise as water and snuffed out the fireball. Riser ran forward with his fist on fire. As he swung Naruto ducked and flipped around his fist. Naruto returned a fist and when it hit Riser's shoulder ice encased the spot that was hit. Riser let out a growl and blew the ice off. He charged at Naruto and hit him with a fist shrouded in flames. He continued his punches. He backed off for a minute expecting a knocked out Naruto.

When the smoke settle there was no Naruto. All that was in his place was broken shards of ice. Riser in a fit of rage launched wave after wave of flames into the surrounding area. "Come on out ice boy. The longer you delay this the more embarrassed you will be." At the end of his rant he released his wings. He took to the air and looked around for his missing opponent. He began shooting random fireballs towards random bushes and rocks in the surrounding area. Riser growled in frustration and raised his power.

Riser flew around the board until he was directly over the pond. Water shot out in tentacles attempting to grab the Phenex who twist in the air in order to dodge. He threw a ball of fire at the tentacle causing it to disperse. When the water fell back into the pond Riser felt something impact the back of his head sending him to the ground. He seemed to have broken his legs and a few ribs but they were back to normal in a few seconds. Riser got up and let out frustrated growl. As he looked around all he saw was a white blur and his stomach was impaled with a spear of ice.

Riser pulled it out and let his regeneration kick in. "You should know by now that you can't harm a phenex." He spoke angrily and his powers rose in a fit of irritation. Naruto suddenly appeared to his left, then another to his right. Riser launched balls of fire out melting them both, showing they were ice. "YOU SEE. You can't beat me… your ice is useless and my body regenerates. You can't win." More Naruto's were popping up and Riser continued to melt them. When he saw one didn't melt he let out a laugh. "Finally giving up?" Naruto settled for a glare. Riser didn't look fazed and continued talking. "Give up now and I'll let you remain for the wedding." Naruto didn't answer just raised his powers cooling the air. "Give up now and I'll let you remain with Rias' [Queen]... but not until I'm done with her." Naruto's power rose even more, but he still did not move. The people at the party were wondering what his plan was. Riser's power started to rise even more. "Give up now and I might let you watch on our honeymoon." Naruto still didn't respond. The air continued to grow colder. Riser was about to speak again but his wings went out. He attempted to light them again but they wouldn't. Riser glared at the smirking Naruto. "What did you do?"

Naruto started to run forward. When he reached Riser he cocked his fist back and coated it in water. As he ran he spoke. "Funny thing about fire. It runs on oxygen… So if the oxygen is frozen the fire won't light." He brought the fist up and hit Riser making it freeze on contact before pulling back the other and continuing pummeling Riser. "This, is for forcing Rias into marriage… This is for attempting to kill the pervert… This is for all you have said about my friends… And this is for being an asshole." Naruto continued eventually deforming his face. He continued attacking at blinding speeds causing damage as fast as he regenerated.

Naruto brought both his hands up and formed a giant hammer made from ice. He brought it down on Riser's chest and the ice chip. The shards that chipped off started to spread over Riser freezing him. Naruto walked back and watched as Riser couldn't get out because he couldn't light a fire. "You're finished… That ice sucks your demonic power out… maybe next time you shouldn't underestimate someone with an elemental advantage… or a son of a satan." Naruto turned around as Grayfia announced his victory.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto appeared in a room not to far from the ballroom. He walked the hallway that to the ballroom. When he arrived the devil's assembled clapped for him. Rias immediately started running towards him and Akeno was walking behind her. When Rias was a few feet from him he disappeared. Rias was confused until she heard the usual 'Ara ara' from Akeno. She turned and was met with the scene of Naruto on one knee in front of Akeno, kissing her hand. She gained a tick mark.

"My sweet Akeno now you are free…we can finally do what was fated." He spoke dramatically as Akeno placed her free hand on her cheek and started blushing.

Those who knew the three the longest sweatdropped, with the collective thought. 'I thought he said he would stop flirting with Akeno in front of Rias.' They all inwardly shivered remembering the damage the two cost.

After five minutes of the girls arguing Naruto accidentally got hit by a wayward spell, which led to momma Leviathan coming out. The devil heads and heirs just sighed and left… it was always weird with the Gremory's.

 **End**

… **I got nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My apologies for the time between updates but a family emergency mixed with football(american) starting back up made this take longer than I wanted. Also I've had to make up with school. I hope that this won't happen again, thanks for your understanding.**

 **I want to say thank you for the love I got for the fight scene in the last chapter. I was at a complete lost with it and rewrote it several times before sending it to my beta. Speaking of which, I got a beta. My beta is kicking my ass though(He poked so many holes in my last chapters I can't decide whether to thank or curse him) but he is helping me make the chapter more enjoyable for you. I hate Issei as much as the next guy (he is the least thought up main character I've ever seen) but most of dxd happens because of Issei. Everything involving Vali and Ophis is all Issei so I can't cut ties with him all together. I have to have Issei in the story as much as Naruto. If I don't give him screen time I have to at least mention him, so sorry guys.**

 **Joke: What do you call a Hawaiian car?- answer at the bottom!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been a few days after the Riser incident and things were returning to normal. Rias had become a bit clingier towards Naruto, though he didn't notice. Akeno did and pushed back, so to say. Somehow Naruto even managed to not notice that their love triangle somehow was made into a 7 Act play by the school drama club, which apparently was in production since their second years. Sona nearly had to shut it down after a riot at the ticket sales. Every student wanted to see the play, mainly the girls. Girlfriends dragged boyfriends, and those in relationships got in arguments with those that weren't over the tickets. It was a good thing magic could be used for crowd control.

'This is not that bad of a play.' Naruto had to think to himself. On his left was Rias and to the right was Akeno. The play started off with their 'childhood' with several dramatic moments, most were false. The story follows a handsome prince, aka Naruto, meeting two girls a princess, Rias, and a maid, Akeno, as the three grow older. When the story got to their teenage years it created an evil tyrant, Sona, trying to prevent the union of any of the three.

Sona left the moment she found out she would be the antagonist of the story much to the other's amusement. When the play ended everyone stood up and clapped.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto was in the shower. He had about two hours before school started. He usually got up this early to shower, cook, then go for a short stroll; ending up in a cafe. He was so into his shower he didn't realise the door was open or that someone was moving towards the shower. The curtain was suddenly opened and Naruto turned towards the offender. His fright getting the better of him the water from his shower was pushed up instead of down due to his magic.

He was met with the crimson red hair of Rias. She jumped in and before he could say anything grabbed him from behind.

"Ne Rias what are you doing?" Naruto asked a little hesitantly.

"I'm just showering." She spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto deadpanned. "You were obviously waiting for me to shower. You were spying on me weren't you?" Rias turned her head with a tint of red lacing her cheeks.

"Who complains about having a beautiful girl in the shower with them?" Rias' voice had annoyance lacing it.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to wash his body. When he moved to wash his back he was surprised when he felt to fleshy orbs hit his back. "Eh, Rias?"

"Just let me wash your back." Naruto said nothing as he allowed Rias to clean off his back.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He heard Rias speak in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you for what?"

"You freed me. Even though I knew you could beat Riser, there was a part of me that still felt like it was hopeless." Naruto just sat in silence as he listened to Rias' fears. "But you reaffirmed my hopes and fulfilled my dreams." Naruto felt something on his cheek and knew it was Rias' lips. He turned his head and was met with a kiss a on the lips.

When Naruto turned around fully he heard laughing. He turned to see a fully clothed Akeno holding two pairs of clothing.

"Ara ara, so bold Rias. Naruto-sama i never imagined you would finally take the initiative." The girl spoke in a tone mixed with jealousy and teasing.

"Akeno? She jumped in my bath, meaning she took the initiative." Naruto spoke with a calm tone but on the inside waas blushing up a storm. 'Remember you don't blush; you don't blush'

"I see… Well Naruto-sama I'll collect Rias and go, your clothes are laid out on your bed, already ironed, your breakfast is on the stove, and your lunch is on the third shelf in the fridge." With that Akeno grabbed Rias and the two teleported out.

"Did she just do all my chores before school?" Naruto mumbled to himself, a little annoyed he had nothing to do for an hour.

About five minutes later we see a refreshed Naruto heading to his kitchen to get his meal. He was going to eat very slowly. His whole morning routine was disrupted by Akeno. He was thankful though. When he reached the kitchen he was surprised to find Akeno waiting for him.

"Akeno? I thought you left." Naruto was sweating a little. He didn't sense her at all. If she was trying to do harm to him, he would have been caught off-guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Ara ara surprised Naruto-sama? I came here to feed you of course." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto sat down at the table hesitantly not believing that was her only reason for being in the house. "Say Ah~" Akeno fed him the whole plate of breakfast before placing it in the sink. When Naruto moved to get up he was surprised when she sat on his lap.

"We still have over an hour until school… How about you let me show my thanks for freeing Rias, Naruto-sama." Akeno spoke in a sultry tone sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

Naruto responded by keeping himself calm as he spoke. "You don't need to call me -sama you know?"

"But you've earned the -sama. I'll be happy to call you that in another setting." Naruto could only sweatdrop. "Besides it's not as if this is the first time you saved me." Akeno spoke in a whisper but didn't go on. The two stayed that way for a few minute.

 **-Line Break-**

It was after school in the Student Council room. Naruto, Sona, and Tsubaki were working on their respective duties and discussing matters concerning the Underworld.

The door opened and Saji came in with some paperwork. He paled when he saw Naruto and started shivering. Sona noticed and lifted an eyebrow.

"Saji, what's the matter?" Sona with her back to Naruto missed the glint in his eyes as they bore into Saji's eyes. But it was seen by Tsubaki. Who made a mental note of it.

'Nothing happened Kaichou' Naruto mouthed to the nervous looking Saji.

"Nothing Kaichou" The glint in Naruto's eye seemed to get brighter before Saji excused himself.

"...Naruto-sama, what was that?" Tsubaki looked ever serious as she brought Sona's attention to the matter.

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly replied while making himself as small as possible while darting his eyes and Sona and the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Sona's confusion was understandable as she didn't notice the glint Naruto had in his eye when he saw Saji.

"Nothing So-tan, let's go back to lunch." Naruto seemed panicked. Like he was keeping a dirty little secret, this made Sona even more interested. It wasn't everyday Naruto tried to keep something from her.

"Kaichou. When Saji came in Naruto and him seemed to have a silent conversation, that made Saji get scared and nervous." Tsubaki calmly explained while Naruto started sweating. Sona raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto expectantly. As with anyone with an aunt-con mindset he broke and breathed in.

"Saji may or may not have seen me 'introduce myself to Issei." The girls looked confused. Most people could deal with seeing the prank. It was usually those that went through it that became scared of Naruto… well except Akeno.

"That's not all of it is it." Tsubaki spoke in a knowing tone causing Naruto to glare at her.

"I may or may not have also threatened to reintroduce myself to Saji if he did a certain thing." Naruto spoke in a proud tone, that was still fearful underneath.

"What was this certain thing you threatened him about?" Sona asked her curiosity still peaked.

Naruto bored into her eyes for a minute but didn't speak. Tsubaki knew what he meant now. His face suddenly changed to a childish look. "I can't tell you So-tan." He sent her a wink before picking up his bag, signalling he was done with his homework.

"Naruto, what are you threatening Saji about?!" Sona was a little angry. She hated when Serafall and Naruto did that. They would peak her curiosity and then deny her the knowledge she yearned for. She pressed him by glaring. She repeated the question causing Naruto to start sweating. As she moved closer to him he looked around and brought up a teleportation circle for himself.

"Sorry So-tan, but I can't tell you." He smirked smugly.

"Naruto, tell me, why are you threatening Saji?!" She really was getting angry. "If you don't tell me… I'll take you to the doctor if you deny me the information I seek." She spoke menacingly and got closer to the still sweating Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto had a look of absolute horror. "... I'll just have to get away for a few days." His words were lost to her, as she thought he was bluffing. He wouldn't miss school, right? "Goingpeeragehuntingbye!" Just like that he was gone. It was a few silent moments later Sona remembered her and Naruto had a group project due the next day and he had half of it.

"NARUTO!"

 **-Line Break-**

 **Timeskip, next day**

Naruto took a few hours to escape Sona. It was surprising how much stronger she was when it came to school. She flew/ran faster than him. When she finally caught him he tried to fight his way out but was denied, when she created a semi-tsunami with magic. She overpowered him and he raised the white flag. When Sona received his half of the project she left. He and Valerie left soon after. It led them to their current situation.

"Valerie-chan, hurry up we're almost there." Naruto spoke in a whiny voice. The two were headed to a Japanese house, in the suburbs of Tokyo. "Meanies… I told them I just wanted to get through." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Valerie asked. She was in the dark. Naruto suddenly grabbed her and said they were going on a trip for a few days. She still didn't know where they were going.

"Well. We're going to visit 'him'." Recognition shone through her eyes. She remembered 'him' but, she didn't know they were going to get him.

"'Him' as in your [Bishop]?" She noticed a small nod and small laced Naruto's face. He seemed to be excited, but who wouldn't be when you go and visit your lonely, not, peerage member?

Yes Naruto had one member of his peerage before his first year. He apparently was kicked out of his family as a kid for not using the fire they were famous for. He moved to China and made a living their. He had fell in love with a woman and lived a happy life before the supernatural found him again. A group of stray priest used his girlfriend as a sacrifice to lure devils. Naruto was given the job of exterminating stray devils in the area and the event led to Naruto having to do battle. His soon to be [Bishop] was broken. He felt weak and Naruto offered him power. Naruto turned him into a devil and had him taught wind magic, by the wind spirits in North America. They had owed his mother a favor and what better way to use a favor than on your child.

It was funny to see him flourish with the wind spirits over the fire he was meant to thrive in. The boy stated he wanted to do his own thing and only sent Naruto seasonal check ups. His [Bishop} traveled the world doing some work for the N.A. spirits and taking out a stray devil every now and then. Naruto pretty much gave Kazuma, his [Bishop], free reign. Now though with Valerie being exposed to the Underworld he wanted to have his peerage together, after all the first night he received 665 trade requests. Having a Longinus user he was bound to be hounded with trade request, but add the fact she was a stunning beauty… He wished people would understand that he didn't want anything in exchange for her.

The house they were heading to was in the middle of a compound. It was the Kannagi complex. Behind the two were several bodies laying on the ground black and blue. Before they could get to the house they were looking for, a group of people with their target wa standing in front of the house.

 **A few minutes ago**

Kazuma Yagami was bored. He was stuck listening to this boring meeting about some plan to exorcise a building that was overrun with a few hundred evil spirits. But he smirked. 'These weaklings are paying me so I might as well enjoy this.' He made a funnel of wind and sent it behind everyone and into Ayano's hair. As he reveled in her annoyance a boom in the distance caught everyone's attention.

'Knock Knock'"Jugo-sama we are under attack." A guard came in looking almost fearful. The sound of girlish screams came closer.

The news that the compound was mixed with gasp and Ayano's power flaring. Suddenly a body flew through the door and hit the wall a few millimeters to Kazuma's left. He just ignored the pathetic form of the guard and picked up his tea and took a sip.

"WHO DARES ATTACK THE KANNAGI FAMILY." The hellish screams of the Kannagi heir was heard throughout the room. Jugo calmly sipped his tea and looked at Kazuma who had a twitching eyebrow despite his attempts to hide it behind his tea cup.

"Kazuma-kun, do you know anything about our attacker?" Kazuma remained silent as all eyes turned to him. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a voice coming from outside.

"Valerie-chan, hurry up we're almost there" A whiny voice called from outside. The twitching of his eyebrow increased. The others looked on expectantly as they saw annoyance and… embarrassment? flash through his eyes.

"Naruto, where are we going?" This time a feminine voice called back and the others watched as Kazuma sighed in relief of something.

'With Valerie with him he's less likely to go crazy.' Kazuma could only hope Valerie could hold Naruto back some.

"Well. We're going to visit 'him'." Kazuma sighed again before walking over to the downed door. And looking through it to see his [King] and [Queen] looking towards his direction and he could feel the heated gaze of his former family members behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuma had an annoyed voice that barely managed to hide the nervousness in his voice… After all Naruto would probably blow the whole compound up if he didn't play this carefully. That or start trying to embarrass him. He didn't know why Naruto was so… moody when it came to him. All he knew was it came from some greek goddess.

"So mean after not seeing each other in so long. It makes me want to freeze this compound over." Naruto spoke with an uncharacteristically dark voice. It made the others in the compound freeze in place.

"I'm afraid you ain't gonna be able to do that, I'm currently contracted by this family." Kazuma spoke in his usual arrogant tone.

"Wait… did you say contracted?" Kazuma nodded to the question. "Kazuma Yagami this is your family you shouldn't be charging them for anything." Naruto spoke like a mother chiding their 5 year old. "Now return the money like a good person." Naruto crossed his arms and glared a little at Kazuma as they continued their staring contest. Naruto let out a frustrated huff and turned towards Valerie, who had her head tilted with a smile on her face. "So money hungry. And I don't even know why my family is super rich..." Naruto mumbled to himself but was loud enough for the Kannagi's to hear.

"Now what are you doing here?" Kazuma asked in a more demanding tone, cutting off Naruto's rant, before smirking and pointing at the the downed Kannagi guards. "And what happened with them?" He asked in a more amused tone.

"I told them I wanted to get through and they aimed their weapons at me." Naruto spoke in an exasperated tone, waving his arms in the air for dramatic effect. "It was almost like they think I'm a villain." He pouted and crossed his arms.

'All you had to do was tell them your reasons for being here.' Kazuma deadpanned.

"I want you to come to Kuoh when you're done… please?" He noticed Kazuma didn't look as if he wanted to come. "Pretty please?" Kazuma still didn't budge. 'Sigh' "I'll pay you for your 'services'." Kazuma looked thoughtful but nodded. Naruto was about to go to him but he had to jump out of the way of a flaming sword. "That wasn't nice."

"How dare you attack the Kannagi!" The girl didn't stop and charged with the sword in hand towards Naruto. All the men surrounding who knew who Naruto moved to stop her but were too slow to stop her charge. "Take this!"

As she got closer everyone was shocked Naruto didn't move. If anything he looked jubilant. When the sword connected with him the fire and blade all froze as it hit his body.

'He froze Enraiha' Was the collective thought of the Kannagi family. "Ayano, stand down. It is not nice to attack guest." The now named Ayano looked at the man confused and slightly angered. The man looked back towards a smiling Naruto. "What does the son of the current Leviathan want with my dearest nephew?"

 **Timeskip 2 days later**

"That was nice, ne Valerie-chan?" Naruto looked at his travelling companion with a smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun, they were nice… though Ayano-san was a little strange." The girl spoke the last part with a small sweatdrop. After they were settled in she and Naruto somewhat hit it off. "It's a shame she didn't want to become a member of your peerage." He sparred with her during the mornings and then had eating contests with him, but she claimed she had no interest in reincarnating as his [pawn]. "Are we headed back to Kuoh?"

"No… We're going to Europe." He noticed her stiffen a little. "It's just to collect the last of my peerage. We have to stop by southern Italy." That did little to help her relax. "If you want you can head home with Gasper-kun… I'm sure he wants to see you after these last couple of days." He saw her relax a little and smile at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… I'll see you back in Kuoh." She gave him a kiss on the cheek eliciting a small blush from the ice-user. She giggled a little at his reaction. "Be safe." With that she stepped back and teleported out, leaving a shocked Naruto.

'Did I just blush… dammit!' Naruto threw a mental tantrum and let his power seep off of him in droves as he mentally berated himself. 'I don't blush… Asia blushes not me!' After taking a few minutes to calm himself he left a scared city in Japan.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto was funny when it came to his peerage. Valerie was his first member and Bova his last. Between the two he had three other peerage members. He gained Kazuma right after Valerie and the others in the subsequent months. He gained all his peerage members from the day before he went to school to the end of his second year. The only thing was he gave them nearly complete autonomy. All they had to do was give him a little update, contract numbers, and kill a few strays here and there. They might have been strong by now… Naruto didn't know. The only thing he knew was they had zero team training. Normally that wouldn't be that important but the young devil's meeting was coming up. He only needed them for a few weeks. They would be there for the meeting and then training for his first rating game.

He made his way through the country known as Italy. He sent a message to the church letting them know his entry, as to not cause any incident. He really was not in the mood for fights… they get annoying sometimes. He made his way in from Sicily as all of Italy had a barrier over it preventing teleportation by those below Satan/Seraph/God level. The barrier was able to be tweaked to allow others in. It was erected in the 1900s because a bunch of devils would teleport there to go peerage hunting and were killed. The barrier apparently had the approval of Azazel and the Satans.

He was about halfway to his destination after an hour of flying. His destination was a suburb of Naples. As he settled on the ground next to a trail in the countryside he decided to take a little break. He had a little more than an hour of flying left and he was hungry. He had seen a Trattoria a little ways up the road.

Naruto made it to restaurant and ordered some bread for a snack. As he got done he took the wrap to the trash and walked a little to a clearing.

"You can come out now." Naruto spoke in a calm voice.

A girl who looked a few years younger than him, with white hair came from the trees surrounding him. She pulled out a sword and charged at him. "по заказу моей любовницы вы должны быть убиты! (By order of my mistress you are to die.)" The girl slashed at Naruto and hit a wall of ice. The sword was surrounded in the ice. **(AN: The dialogue is still in Russian)**

Naruto smirked. He could understand every language so he knew what the girl was saying even if it was in russian. But Naruto was shocked when he saw the sword eating the magic that was in the ice. He looked on as the girls sword seemed to release an expanding magical aura.

'Wait a minute… magic eating sword, white hair, short girl, not too short though.' "You're the man-eater aren't you?" The girl never responded she just started running back to Naruto. As she slashed her sword he flipped backwards dodging a few strikes as he did. When he landed he opened his hand and let a bird of ice fly out and towards his opponent. It caught the girl off guard and the bird struck pushing the girl back. 'I still don't have that under control. It might not work next time.' "Why would I be on your mistress' hit list?"

The girl got up and pointed her sword towards him. "The reasons of clientele is not disclosed." Naruto nodded figuring out she was a mercenary. Naruto saw his magic get a pulled out in a small stream towards the girls ever expanding magical aura, through her sword. Naruto started panting a little.

'I have to finish this quickly.' Naruto built a sword out of ice in his hand while willing chains with the other. He ran towards the girl who started running forward as well. She cocked her sword back as she came within ten feet. She trust her sword forward to hit him only for Naruto to turn into ice and her sword eat off the magic. Suddenly ice rose frim around her and trapped her in a box. The magic sword she had could not suck in the magic, if anything her magic was getting sucked into the ice. She heard a voice echoing everywhere in her head. "If you want your brother back" She looked around only to hear it again "your brother" she broke down and her magic fluctuated greatly. "AAARRRGGGHHH" She struck the ice over and over only for it to get thicker and stronger. She then blacked out.

The ice fell and Naruto suddenly walked out panting. 'Dynamic still takes a lot of energy… I just hope I can finish before I fight you.' Naruto looked towards his would be assassin and the sword next to her.

She was undoubtedly human. He went to her and felt her power. It was on par with Akeno's, but he could tell her morales were a little off. He suddenly felt a intrusion. In her brain he felt the distortion, which was a sign of an illusion. He touched her head and released a pulse of magic effectively breaking the illusion. The girl shot up and looked around. She looked towards Naruto before suddenly breaking down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's voice was filled with compassion and genuine worry. The girl looked at him still crying before bowing down with her head on the ground.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me…" The girl continued her begging until Naruto pulled her up.

"What are you begging for?"

"I tried to kill you! You won, so kill me already!" The girl had a face that was mixed with both guilt, sorrow, and anger.

"...No.-" His response shocked the girl. "-That's taking the easy way out. You wish to pay for your crimes… I see it in your face. So repent, but don't give up." Naruto looked as if he could see into her soul while staring into her eyes. Neither moved until she fell again crying.

"I don't deserve to repent. I've ruined peoples lives for something that wasn't even real. I never had a brother. How was I supposed to know it was all a trick." The girl had snot coming from her nose as she looked almost desperate. "I don't even know how to repent… how do I do it?"

"First is to stop crying. I know you are upset and sad. But you crying is not going to change anything." The girl shook her head. Naruto got on a knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides you are too pretty to cry." The girl looked up with a shocked and aweful expression on her face. Naruto just smiled warmly.

"I see… then let me serve you… until I can forgive myself." The girls words shocked Naruto before he smiled and nodded.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto sent the girl, Elena Arshavina, who was also his new [Knight] back to Kuoh with a message to Rias to have her enrolled in school. He also sent a message to his mother, since he just had an assassin sent after him. He had took off immediately after he left the message since he had one more stop and he took a few days off of work.

He made it to the countryside near Naples. In the middle there was a few large mansions and other buildings. He headed for one of the bigger ones while dodging bullets and other attacks. He crashed into a window near a bed. In the bed was a teenage boy and a baby. He grabbed both and teleported to Japan. 'I am so glad I can teleport out of Italy… they can be a little assholish with the way they treat me. When the light around him died down he was in his room and he set the boy down on his baby had disappeared though. When Naruto turned to look for him he was pushed back with a kick to the face.

"Ciao-su." The baby spoke as he sat on Naruto's head.

"Hello Reborn…how's Tsuna been?" Naruto asked as he looked at the baby.

"He was doing fine. But I guess he still needs training if you were able to kidnap him that easily." The baby was a little sadistic, that was a fact. Not on Akeno's level but still a little sadistic.

Yep, Naruto's [Rook] was Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Vongola Decimo. The Vongola was a mafia family filled with mages. They were one of the first to utilize mages and soon grew to be the biggest. They were said to be rivals to Magicians Council. The two were like the U.S. and China, they would work together but were far from friends. Naruto had a deal with the Vongola stating he could not directly meddle in their affairs when Tsuna becomes boss. He was not even supposed to step in any Vongola bases, but they were a little loose on punishing him encroaching on their territory.

"I only need him for a few weeks. We might have a rating game coming up and I need all my pieces." Reborn nodded. The agreement stated if Naruto needed Tsuna he could but Tsuna had to be returned within 3 months, and the Vongola hospital is the only one he can go to for major surgeries.

"Dame-Tsuna wake up!" Naruto had to wince. He knew the woes of having a sadistic trainer… he still had the scars from when his mother taught him how to make magically draining ice.

"Ah… uh oh Naruto." The soon to be Vongola boss looked around at the new room before seeing his [King]. Reborn suddenly kicked Tsuna. Naruto had to sigh.

' **BOOM'**

Naruto looked out over to the window and despite seeing nothing could feel the power coming from the school. He looked back towards Tsuna before nodding and sending out a pulse of magic. The boys and baby were teleported to the school.

 **-Line Break-**

After arriving to the school Naruto was met with the panting form of Sona. She looked at him and shook her head.

"~pant~ ~pant~ Naruto go away… Kokabiel wants to kill us, not even you can beat him." Sona spoke harshly whilst putting in magic for the barrier.

"You want me to just leave you and Rias here?… No way." Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"If we die you and Milicas can take over the families… but if you die the house of Sitri will be left without an heir." Sona stared at him with a glare.

"This is not about the family. This is about you telling ,e to abandon my friends. I re-"

"LISTEN TO ME. I AM YOUR AUNT AND I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, YOU DON'T NEED TO DIE TOO." Naruto was wide-eyed at the end of her rant. She was just trying to keep him safe. He suddenly jumped down to the ground before looking up with a smirk.

"Don't worry So-tan… I won't die before we open up that rating game school. Believe it!" And with that he took off with his peerage behind him. He never noticed the tear rolling down Sona cheek.

'Imagine what your death would mean to onee-sama… you are worth more than you know.' She pushed her glasses up in a move to block her wiping her tears. "We need to strengthen the barrier now!" And with that her peerage went to work on the barrier.

"-Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

When Naruto arrived that was what was coming from the Cadre's mouth. The whole battlefield was quiet. There was no sound for a moment.

"…Lies…it's a lie…" A woman with blue hair spoke with disbelief evident in her eyes.

Kokabiel began to laugh. NAruto shock off his shock before creating a bow and arrow made of ice. He aimed for Kokabiel's forehead between the eyes and shot. It came close but at the last moment Kokabiel sent out his magic breaking it. Kokabiel turned towards Naruto before smirking.

"Now I get the son of Leviathan already… maybe it is my lucky day. I will start a war with you as my first casualty. Or maybe I should keep you alive to kill before your mother?" Kokabiel seemed to ask himself the last part but the whole comment made Naruto's body shake.

"No one here will be killed, but you." Naruto spoke in a hushed voice, as he looked around the school at the ORC members. Kokabiel began to laugh at Naruto's comment.

"You can't touch me… maybe I'll go at your mother in front of you before killing you." That comment made Naruto shake before his magic fluctuated.

Naruto suddenly released a large amount of magic at once before framing it into a giant block of ice. Kokabiel's magic was being sucked off of him at a fast rate. Naruto then charged him and began to smack around the cadre with his superior physical abilities. He sent a right hook followed by a left undercut before using both hands to smack Kokabiel to the ground.

Naruto looked back as he felt the rising of magical power. He was met with Tsuna standing with his arms spread out and a lot of fire coming from behind him. To his left he saw Kazuma probably planning to use his wind to propagate the flames. And below Kazuma as Bova. The three all looked to be waiting for the best moment to strike. Naruto created communication spells that went into everyone's ears.

"Tsuna, Bova wait for me to get him on the ground then launch." The two gave nods that were not noticeable in the dark, even with the fire illuminating their faces. "Elana protect Rias and her peerage." The girl nodded again. Kokabiel flew up and grabbed Naruto before throwing him into a tree, before launching a light spear at him. Naruto dodged before flipping to the ground. He ran forward while making a few ants out of ice. They borrowed their way into the ground and disappeared from Naruto's view. He ignored the fatigue of using incomplete moves in favor of jumping towards the sky.

He brought out his wings and tried to use his favorable maneuverability to get behind Kokabiel. The cadre moved swiftly to avoid a punch Naruto sent, giving him the opening to move around. "You know even a heavily outmatched opponent can win with good planning." Naruto pulled on Kokabiel's wings and threw him down by the wings. When he hit the ground he attempted to stand only for the land he was on to collapse. He was about to move to get out but the temperature went up drastically. He looked to his left and was hit by a giant stream of fire.

"Is… it… over?" Naruto asked in between pants.

"I think it might be… He was swallowed by the flames. Even he should have trouble coming out unscathed.

Their moment of rest was interrupted as laughter echoed through the school yard. Naruto immediately flew up to face the threat that was thought to have been injured.

As the cadre got up Naruto flew down towards him. Naruto though was forced to stop and cut left to dodge some of Kokabliel's feathers that were launched towards the boy, before Naruto felt a sharp pain in his legs. He looked down and saw two light spears that stuck out of his legs. He could hear the ORC gasp behind him at the sight. As Naruto got up he noticed the ice around them melt. He was forced to look at Kokabiel raising his hand and building a light spear. The spear grew larger and larger.

"I am done with you. I'll just tell your mother the way you died like a dog." Naruto saw a blur descend from the skies. "...Vanishing Dragon…." He heard Kokabiel speak but afterwards he passed out due to the effects of the light.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto awoke two days later in his room. He was met with a mop of blonde hair. He shot up and took in his surroundings and noticed it was his room, and the person slowly waking up next to him was Valerie. "Valerie-chan? What's going on?" He was a little dazed but he thought he saw tears in her eyes. But his thoughts were interrupted as she clung to him.

"Naruto-kun!" He shook off any remaining daze he had. He nodded and leaned into the embrace. "Everyone was worried about you. You've been out a couple days." That felt like a punch to the gut for Naruto.

'Two days for a little light? "Two days from only two hits?" Naruto was already planning a 10-hour training plan for the weekend. 'If Sairaorg finds out about this I'll be a laughing stock.'

"Yes but we couldn't touch your body for hours after the fight, as there was still a lot of light residue. I think Kokabiel's attack had some highly condensed light in it." She finished her story as Naruto listened attentively.

'Well he is a cadre-class I suppose his light would pack a bigger punch.' Naruto thought to himself. He looked at the Dhampir only to realize she was naked. This caused Naruto to fall out of the bed when he jumped back, completely from shock. 'I think she's spending too much time with Rias and Akeno.' "Um, Valerie-chan… why are you naked?"

Said girl looked down before blushing. "Rias and Akeno said healing would work best if I was naked." Naruto had to facepalm, it was like those two were trying to corrupt her. Everyone knew Valerie was good with healing magic. "They were worried about you." Naruto looked up at the girl who was now getting dressed. "They would look after you at night and only let me see you when they were at school. When they got back they would come straight to us." Valerie explained while still getting dressed.

"I see… What happened while I was out?" Naruto wanted to change the mood as it was a little depressing.

"Oh; Well Rias got a new piece. She was a member from the church that was excommunicated for knowing about God's death. She wields the holy sword Durandal." Naruto suspected Sona might have been a little upset over Rias getting a new piece. She must've mopped for a while thinking 'why did Rias get all the good prospects?' "Elena and Koneko hit it off. Elana was even put in the same class as Koneko." Naruto nodded with a smile. It would be good for those two. They were both emotionally stunted so it would help them.

 **End**

 **I don't feel as if this is my best chapter, ut I've been trying to get this out for a while but just haven't had the time.**

 **Joke Answer: A Mauna Kea ;)**

 **here is the current peerage list-**

 **Naruto-King**

 **Valerie-Queen-DxD**

 **Bova-Rook-DxD**

 **Tsuna-Rook-Reborn**

 **Elena Arshavina/Leshya-Knight-Seiken Tsukai no World Break**

 **Kazuma Yagami-Bishop(x2)-Kaze no stigma**

 **I have no idea for the pawns… all I know is I want four or less. If you have any ideas go ahead and shoot. The other Knight position is already taken. Also let me know if you want flashbacks of Naruto gaining Tsuna and Kazuma.**

 **You know I realised I've never had a part of the story at Naruto's job… that should be interesting.**

 **I don't even know if I'll watch season 4 of the anime… Issei is not my favorite character and I already know the story. I enjoy reading Naruto/Highschool DxD stories more than the story for the fact that Issei was not the best character… what about you. To be honest I just wanna see how Yasaka looks since there was no picture in the LN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise if it looks like Naruto's power was fluctuating but I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I treated the Kokabiel fight as Kokabiel not using his full power which allowed Naruto to put up a fight. If Kokabiel wasn't underestimating them Naruto would have been destroyed. I also didn't want to make Naruto look like a bad king. If you look at Rias her and her peerage did minimum training before cannon so I assumed it would be fine if Naruto only kept tabs on his peerage while giving them full autonomy. Also I've seen the trailer and Yasaka, and I must say she is beautiful. I'm very glad she never ended up in Issei's peerage.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Disclaimer: I wonder how much it would cost to buy both of these franchises**

 **Chapter 5**

 _It was dark. Everywhere there was bodies and blood. Mud on everybody's skin. The people surrounding him were all panting. To his left and right were two people he knew, but couldn't grasp there names. His vision zoomed out. Now behind him was another blond haired man with no arms. Also behind him was a ghostly figure of a woman with straight red hair. The vision zoomed out again. Now there was several people. All were leaking a blue energy into him. He recognized the feeling as chakra. The only difference was this was much more pure. He raised his hand and a giant fuma shuriken made out of chakra, and wind formed in his hand._

 _Suddenly the vision went black._

 _When he was able to see again he was in a sewer. He looked down and his right eye was blood red with nine tomoe on three rings around the pupil. He looked back up. There was a giant cage with several pipes going into it. Suddenly he saw two red eyes. The eyes stared at him almost as if piercing his soul. Suddenly there was a growl. Naruto was thrown backwards and tumbled through the water._

" _ **You are not ready yet. Don't come back until you are!"**_ _Naruto was suddenly flung from the sewer. The red eyes retracted back into the cage._ _ **"Stupid Transmigrant."**_

Naruto woke up panting. He looked around to see that it was still dark outside. Naruto sighed. He was already up. Naruto sat up and began to think. What was up with that dream. Who was that behind the cage. He felt a familiar presence but couldn't put his finger on it. The battlefield was all too real to be just a normal dream. He decided to go get something to drink, never noticing the fading of his eyes from blood red to the normal blue. As he walked down the stairs he sensed another presence on near the kitchen. Quickly remembering he lived in a house with two vampires he continued his descent. As he arrived in his kitchen he reached for a glass before turning to the sound of feet hitting the ground quietly. It his [Queen] Valerie. When she saw him she looked a little surprised.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing up?" The dhampir asked as she took in the form of her [King].

"I was, uh thirsty so I came down for something to drink" The dhampir looked at him unbelieving.

"What is really going on… your power is slightly fluctuating. What's wrong." Valerie looked genuinely concerned. Naruto's eyes softened a little.

"I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about." The vampire hesitantly nodded still not believing that was the full story. "It's nothing serious… I'll see you in later." With that the boy moved up the stairs a little quickly as if trying to avoid talking about whatever was happening.

 **-Line Break-**

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned to see an angry Rias. Quickly recounting his activities and knowing he didn't upset her he responded kindly.

"Yes Rias-chan?" Naruto even tilted his head in an attempt to shave off some of her anger.

"Azazel has encroached on my territory." She growls out the words as if she is prepared to go to war. Naruto unconsciously takes a step back. "I should go over to him and blast him to oblivion."

"Uh… Rias-chan?" The girl turned her head so fast he expected her to get whiplash.

"What!" Naruto gulped before speaking a little hesitant.

"Maybe you should calm down and think this through." Naruto was failing to gain control of the situation if her power output was still growing. Issei and the others walked in during their conversation and understood what Rias was mad about. The others slowly inch back seeing her power grow even further.

"He had no business in my territory!"

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." Suddenly, the teens heard a voice that belonged to nobody among them. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

"O-Onii-sama!" Rias and Naruto spoke at the same time in a surprised voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

"Please relax, I came for private business today.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asked doubtfully. Well, that was a given. It was not really reasonable for the Maou who carries the devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Sirzechs handed over a unfilled printed form from the school to Rias.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Rias and Naruto had to facepalm. 'Siscon' was the common thought.

'I wonder if Kaa-tan will show?' Naruto truly didn't know whether his mother was coming or not. She was the Leviathan and she had a lot of preparation to do for the upcoming meeting, as the devil in charge of foreign affairs. Only time would tell though.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-san] will come over as well" Rias seemed in a conflict of emotions. Naruto could see embarrassment, anger, and a little despair. He could only gain an amused smile.

"T-That's not true! Aren't you the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Since Rias' brother is the Maou, no matter if they are blood relatives, she can't be treated specially. However, Sirzechs turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Sirzechs seemed to turn around and look at the members of Rias' peerage.

"Uh… I have to go to my peerage." Naruto preceded to wave to the other teens in the room and Sirzechs. When he got to Grayfia he pulled out flowers from who knows where and handed them to Grayfia. "Remember Gray-chan, when you're done with 'Satan Red' you can always hang with me." The boy then kissed her on the cheek before teleporting away. Rias and Akeno seemed to fume.

 **-Line Break-**

The battle with Kokabiel showed Naruto a lot of things. He wasn't strong enough to protect his friends and family. It changed his mindset. He originally thought he could handle anything that threatened him or anyone he wanted to protect. He didn't think the big fish would be attracted to him in the first place. He just now learned he needed to train more or his power would fail him. While he wasn't arrogant before, you could say he wasn't as motivated. His only motivation was keeping up with Sairaorg but he didn't train as much as he could.

That all was changing today though. Naruto was implementing a new training session anytime he didn't have work. He was going to drag his peerage aline. While they knew each other's strength and were all familiar with each other with the exception of Elena he was going to do team building exercises. They were each strong in their own right but together they were a but lacking. They each knew how to compliment each other but they had no practice.

After Naruto had finalized his plans he looked up at his gathered peerage before smiling insanely. 'They are not going to like this.' "Alright; 30 laps… around town. GET MOVING!" All members groaned before all including Naruto were off.

 **Timeskip 4 hours**

All the members of Naruto's peerage were on their hands and knees except for a heavy breathing Naruto and a relatively unfazed Bova. They really couldn't tell how the Sitri was still standing. Bova was easy he was a dragon but no devil should still be standing. They ran their laps and did several conditioning exercises. They were out of it and he looked like he could go in a few minutes. When Naruto caught his breath he flashed his peerage a smile.

"I want to spar you guys throughout the week." All members paled immediately, they knew their [King] was not one to be trifled with unless you were ultimate class or above. "I think it is necessary for our growth that both yourself and the rest of the peerage know your limits… So let's see." Naruto looked over each peerage member who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He looked toward Elena. "как вы подходите к студенческой жизни (how are you adjusting to student life)" While he knew she could understand any language as a devil he preferred talking to her in her native language.

"это было сложно, но я начал привыкать к нему (it has been difficult but I have started to get used to it)." Came the slightly embarrassed reply. Naruto nodded curtly before moving on. He looked at Kazima.

"Still charging your family?" The boy nodded almost proudly. Naruto sighed and shook his head, before moving on. "Come va con quella ragazza?" Naruto aimed his question at Tsuna.

The boy looked confused. Why was he speaking to him in italian? "I don't speak italian." The boy smiled a little sheepishly.

"Dame-Tsuna" Said boy deflated at his [King's] comment. "I've decided, come at me Tsu-kun." Tsuna boy panicked and went red from embarrassment.

After watching the boy pop his pills Naruto charged. Tsuna backed up slightly and tried to deflect the hit but still took on a lot of damage due to the power behind it. The two boys got into a fist fight with neither giving up ground until Tsina ducked under a punch and sent Naruto back with an elbow to the stomach. The boy used the moment to his advantage and charged his X burner.

" _Rasenshuriken"_

Naruto had an image of himself throwing a giant wind shuriken at an orange haired person. He instinctively put his hand up and felt a familiar feeling swirl and some water collecting around it. However right when it looked like everything would come together it exploded knocking Naruto back and disrupting Tsuna.

"Naruto!" His peerage all ran around him as he dusted himself off. "Are you okay?! What was that?!" Valerie immediately went to healing his injuries that came from the explosion. Whatever that move was it packed a punch.

"I… don't know what that was… it just happened. I think that will be all for today… you guys really look out of it. Starting tomorrow we'll continue conditioning, and then some drills to help us get used to fighting as a group." He looked to Kazuma. "If you miss out I'll double your regiment." With that Naruto seemingly disappeared into the night before anyone could say anything.

When Naruto returned to his house he went straight to the bathroom. He began running cold water and splashed some in his face.

" _I'm gonna be the hokage one day, believe it!"_

" _If you ever touch my sensei again… I'll kill you"_

Visions, voices seemed to flood Naruto's mind. He wasn't dreaming yet he could see it clearly. It was almost as if he was really there.

" _Ero-sennin"_

" _Tsunade-baa-chan"_

" _Kakashi-sensei"_

" _Sakura-chan"_

Naruto could see fuzzy images of faces and hear the names. He shook his head and slapped his face. He turned around to walk out of the bathroom. When he opened the door he was in a valley. The valley had two giant stone statues facing each other making a symbol with their hands. He saw two more figures on top of the statues. They suddenly jumped towards each other.

" _Naruto!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

The two met in the middle before there was a blast that knocked Naruto backwards. When he opened his eyes again and he was back in the sewer. This time though there was no eyes. He walked up to the bars and reached to touch them. When he did his hand was grabbed and he was thrown. When he looked at the source of the hand he was met with the blonde hair of a figure he knew as his deceased father.

"Tou-san?" Naruto was unsure as to what he was experiencing.

The older blonde flashed a smile but did not respond.

"Where are we, why are we here, I thought you were dead, how are you here?" Naruto asked questions so rapidly he didn't give Minato a chance to respond. Instead of responding though Minato began to fade away. Before he faded completely though Naruto heard a whisper of the voice he only ever heard through video, and on TV.

" _Speak with Kushi-chan… she has all the answers."_

After the Minato faded into nothingness and Naruto was kicked out of the sewer. He open his eyes again and he was back in his hallway. Naruto wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead and walked towards his room. As he walked past a window the sun seemingly got brighter and focused on him. He paid it no mind and continued towards his room.

 **-Line Break-**

It had been two days since Naruto had first started seeing the visions from the past. He at first wanted to deem them as unimportant but they became more and more frequent. He went from a few visions the first day to a few every hour. He had already cleared his upcoming off-day for a brief trip to the Underworld. It was getting to frequent to dodge the issue any longer.

Naruto used the teleportation circle in his basement to get to the Sitri castle. He greeted all the maids he past on his way to Kushina's quarters. He knew his grandparent were out on official Sitri business. As he walked towards the housing for the maids he took note of the oriental theme that got heavier the closer to Kushina's door he got. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard the voice of his father's mistress.

"Excuse me." He walked in and almost immediately she stood on her feet. "Oba-san." He nodded curtly to his bowing aunt figure. "I have been having… visions." She seemed to beam a little when he said that. "I don't remember anything in the visions happening for real but they felt real. I then think I saw…" He trailed off a little.

"Who did you see?" She seemed to have an almost hopeful look on her face.

"It was… my father. He appeared and said you had the answers." He looked at her expectantly whereas she looked thoughtful.

"Hmmmm. I see. Well I can give you the answers-" He looked bright at he stared at her. "-Just not all at once" He deflated a little.

"Huh? What do you mean not all at once?" He was a little upset being left out of the loop.

She looked unfazed by his comments. "You were never allowed to learn all at once… Not even the first time around." She mumbled the last part out and Naruto couldn't understand. She looked him in the eye and spoke proudly. "You are the descendant, and reincarnation of the very first hero 'Naruto Uzumaki'."

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto walked slowly towards the school deep in thought. He was still in shock a little from his conversation with Kushina. It was not everyday you learn of a forgotten hero.

Naruto Uzumaki was a name known across all pantheons but only by the highest gods, as a way to ensure his power never be recreated in a human. Apparently in the early stages of the world the Oriental gods had there own continent that was about the size of China. It was inhabited by their subjects. All the life on this continent was mainly supported by a tree blessed by all the gods and goddesses of the pantheon. It was a fascinating tale. By the time Naruto came along the power of the tree had its power distributed to the population and was long forgotten. Naruto grew into a strong warrior despite his inhibitions throughout his childhood. He was on par with Gods and was favored by several primordials, including Gaea from Greece. Naruto's popularity with the primordials made other gods weary of him. He was lured into a trap by a coalition of Mesopotamian and Slavic gods leading to his death, with the aid of a white snake.

The Oriental gods angered by this vowed revenge. Naruto was subsequently reincarnated several times over history. Most of his reincarnations enjoyed a quiet life whereas a few were warriors once again. One was a king favored by Ares.

He thought about his mother before gaining a pained expression. He remembered what Kushina said.

" _I am the reincarnation of Naruto's first mother. Minato was the first reincarnation of his mother. Everytime we have been reincarnated one or both of us have been deceased." Naruto looked confused. "In your first life both of us died the night of your birth. When we are reincarnated we always meet and fall in love. Sometimes though you are born to another mother. Once you were the son of a queen who had an affair with Minato. He was then killed by the king. In every situation whoever is your biological parent is dies shortly after your birth. This time it was Minato's time." Kushina had tears in her eyes from having to bury her love another time._

Naruto was still told Kushina was not his mother… she wouldn't be the mother to him until possibly the next reincarnation. At least the frequency of the visions dropped though. Now he only received them when it pertained to a situation he was in. He found that out when he was training an heard a bell.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud scream. ""…... I-IDIOOOOOOT! W-What are you taking out in front of the public!?" It sounded like Issei. Naruto was informed by Rias that Xenovia was gunning for Issei, hard. Apparently she wanted babies with a strong being. Her options were limited between Issei, the sekiryuutei and Naruto the strongest devil around. Luckily Naruto has been MIA for the most part

Naruto arrived in class and was shocked to see his grandparents Lord and Lady Sitri. He expected them to be on business trips not at class visitations. He looked at the other parents and noticed Zeoticus Gremory was there along with Sirzechs and Grayfia. He took his seat as class began. Class was going by nicely. Naruto did feel the need to utterly destroy Issei for some reason.

 **With Issei**

Issei looked down at his hands and realised he had created a statue of Rias in nothing but her underwear and bra in a seductive pose winking and blowing a kiss. He never realised he was making it until he was completely finished. He was actually joyful that he made it though.

Suddenly he felt a chill go down his back. 'I'm getting this most ominous feeling to avoid Naruto-senpai later.'

 **Back with Naruto**

"Did you here. Issei of the perverted trio made a figurine of Rias-onee-sama near naked."

All the devils looked towards Naruto and saw an ominous red and black cloud protruding from him. 'I'm gonna kill him… no death would be to easy. Maybe I should unseal those memories and have Bova chase him.' The others could do nothing but pray, even with the headaches, that Naruto didn't kill Issei.

Rias suddenly smirked though. Now she had a present to give Naruto for his birthday and she could tell Naruto was fiercely protective of her. The longer Naruto had to think on the situation led to his shroud growing… it really was frightening.

 **After class**

"Issei, can I have that figurine." Rias asked with a cute tilt of the head.

The boy immediately handed it over to his [King] with no second thought.

"It's incredibly well made… what else was I supposed to tell you…" Rias started mumbling but Issei heard her just fine.

"You were supposed to warn him Buchou." Akeno spoke with her motherly smile on her face.

"Oh yes, thank you Akeno. Issei whatever you do don't meet with Naruto alone. He might kill you… no wait killing you might be to easy for him." The girl started rambling about what Naruto might do to Issei. Kiba soon arrived explaining there was a photography event happening in the gym. With nothing better to do the ORC went.

When they arrived Issei was shocked because there was a magical girl twirling allowing students to take pictures of her. As he got closer to the scene he had only one thought.

'Her skirt was short her panties were being exposed'

The moment Issei was done with that thought process he shivered and suddenly felt a pulse of Naruto's power with the room getting several degrees colder. Not that Issei noticed since he went back to checking out the magical girl.

Rias looked at Issei and had a sense of dread. That pulse was obviously a harbinger. If Naruto happened to arrive before the boys stopped checking out the one and only Leviathan a lot of boys would be exposed to the supernatural world.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus in this place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing. The remaining people were our group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You , please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." The boy started rambling to the girl who looked as if she was always having fun no matter the situation.

"Eh, but this is my uniform" The girl performed a pose that nearly made Issei drool. He never noticed the temperature still dropping.

"Sona-chan! Found you " After finding Sona, the cosplay girl happily clung to Kaichou.

"Sera-chan I don't know if Sona can breath", a man who looked like Sona spoke from behind the group of devils.

"It's Leviathan-sama." Rias whispered into the ears of both Saji and Issei.

'The super beauty is Maou-sama!? No, indeed she's a super beauty! Even though she is Kaichou's onee-sama, her beauty is something that won't lose to Buchou! Boobs huge as well! While showing her thighs from a slit! I imagined a female Maou-sama who would speak sensual words from her glossy lips.' Issei nearly keeled over in a heart attack when his next thought left his mouth. "Naruto-senpai's Kaa-san." 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I just checked out his mother, he'll kill me.'

"Yes my Kaa-tan was the woman you were just checking out." Issei heard a whisper voice in his ear. He looked to the left and he saw a mini Naruto on his shoulder. "I'm going to kill you for this. But first I'll torture you slowly. I do have several ice picks." Issei couldn't help but have a mini heart attack at the thought of Naruto's wrath.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling each other like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

Kaichou said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes. "…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, your behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels."

Sona looked around until she was face to face with Tsubaki. "Go and find Naruto, now." Her voice was a harsh whisper and Rias was sure everyone in the room heard it but Serafall stayed focus on Sona.

 **With Naruto**

"Naruto-sama Kaichou request your presence." Naruto looked at Tsubaki before bending down to get his drink from the vending machine.

"Does this have something to do with Kaa-tan. When I felt her enter the school grounds I knew So-tan would have to talk to her about her eccentrics. It's always funny when those two meet. Don't you agree?" Tsubaki looked at Naruto a bit warily and nodded. He seemed calm… too calm.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course… but I have a feeling I'm going to need to torture someone very slowly for staring at her… Issei will meet his demise soon enough." Naruto's voice turned into a demonic voice that sent shivers down everyone who heard spines. "Lead the way" The blonde was following while deciding which way to kill Issei, slowly of course. 'Maybe I'll slowly freeze him over a few hours…' "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The blonde was smack by his aunt's [Queen].

"Forgive me Naruto-sama but Kaichou has ordered me to hit you when you laugh maniacally." The blonde could only pout before nodding.

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

Naruto could only chuckle to himself as he heard the two sisters argue… well kinda argue. When the doors to the gym opened all the noise stopped. Suddenly Naruto was smothered in a bone crushing hug.

"NARU-TAN!" The blonde was suffocating and his vision was getting hazy. Suddenly his body went limp. "Ah Naru-tan!" The Leviathan was frantically fussing over her unconscious son.

Everyone present could only sweatdrop. Suddenly there was a flash. Everyone looked over to a teary eyed Lord Sitri who had a camera in his hand. " _'Sniff'_ This reminds me of when he was younger and would visit the Gremory household; Serafall would constantly scream something about 'beating Rias-tan. _'Sniff'_ " He was joined in a hug by a teary eyed lady Sitri.

"' _Sniff'_ I remember too dear. They grow up so fast." All other devils could only sweatdrop. 'And they say the Gremory's are wierd' Was the common thought.

"Oh my, Ise."

"O-Otou-san." Issei's parents moved towards the group with there hands

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, are those people your parents?" Zeoticus spoke whilst stroking his beard. He looked to be… scheming. 'Maybe I can have a good time with them.'

"Y-Yes. They're my parents."

Back with Serafall she was still over her seemingly lifeless son. With every passing second she was getting closer and closer to hysterics. Suddenly a giant gasp came as Naruto shot up from Serafall's lap. Before Serafall could glomp Naruto, Sona intervened.

"As much as you would like to hug Naruto we must get to class." The student president forced all to return to their classes before the bell rang again.

 **End**

 **AN: I decided to split this arc in half due to the fact I want to branch off between the canon and Naruto a little. While the story will ultimately tie together I still wanted a foothold so I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **I accept all criticism I have been given. If you are gonna flame me fuck you.**

 **I hope you enjoy… Or don't, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Disclaimer: If this was mine I wouldn't be on a fanfic website**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto slowly crept up to Issei from behind. The boy was not paying attention at all, probably fantasizing about boobs. Naruto remembered he was supposed to get back at Issei for the statue of Rias. He crept not making a single sound. When he arrived at his target Naruto put his hand over Issei's head and sent a pulse out, breaking the seal. He watched as Issei fell unconscious, momentarily, in order to let his brain process the new information. He snuck out before Issei awoke. He headed downstairs in the Hyoudou house to where his mother and Sirzechs were. They both were going back to his house afterward so he stayed with them while they were still at the house. The rest of the ORC left already. As Naruto arrived he heard the two satans wrap up the conversation.

"Well thank you for your hospitality." The boy heard Sirzechs wrap up his conversation with Issei's parents. The crimson haired satan was staying with him tonight since he gave Rias the okay to release Gasper. He wanted to do a quick check up on Gasper before the unsealing. His mother was here because she wanted to trade stories with the Hyoudou, about their children. When he turned the corner leading to the Kitchen he was met with the sleeping form of his mother, the smiling face of Sirzechs, and the teary eyed form of the Hyoudou.

"Yes, and please stop by anytime…" They exchanged bows and Naruto put his mother on his back. He and Sirzechs then walk towards his house enjoying the night sky.

"Say Naruto-kun, you and Rias are in love correct?" Sirzechs suddenly asked, making Naruto stop in shock for a minute before moving again. That question was random and it just caught Naruto by surprise. "Ah young love… you know when I was younger I had a crush on Serafall… Then Minato came in and ruined it… that's when I met Grayfia and even though we didn't get along that great at first we fell in love over time." Naruto remained silent as Sirzechs spoke of his young love life. It almost made Naruto wonder what he would've been like if he had that badass power of destruction to go along with his ice. Though he shook it off to put a disgusted face on.

"That's gross, 'blech', don't talk about my mother like that…" Naruto turned away from Sirzechs who chuckled a little.

"You know she had quite the fan club back in the day. She couldn't deal with them earlier on, but now she's an expert at it." Sirzechs looked on with a happy face while reminiscing. "...I'm actually the one who started the club at first though." He was met with a blank stare from Naruto. He could only chuckle sheepishly, and scratch his temple. "Back then I doted on her and not Rias… I didn't think it would get that out of control." Was the weak reply.

Suddenly the air got cold, and a giant ice pillar rose from under Sirzechs. He collapsed to the ground in pain due to his 'jewels' taking the brunt of the force. "Screw you Sirzechs." Serafall's voice was uncharacteristically dark, sending shivers down Naruto's back. When the three arrived at the new house they noticed all the lights were off. Serafall still rested on Naruto's back.

'Strange'. Naruto voiced out his apprehension. Valerie was a vampire, and should still be up. Kazuma should've just been returning from a contract. Suddenly Naruto's seal flashed, on his wrist. That was a sure sign someone in his peerage was in trouble. He immediately teleported to his peerage, unintentionally taking Sirzechs and Serafall with him.

When the three arrived, what they saw shocked them. All of Naruto's peerage was on the ground, some bleeding others, were on the ground unconscious. The only one not out was Valerie, but she was tending to the others.

"Valerie-chan, what happened?!" Valerie looked up with teary eyes.

"His name was… Orochimaru." Serafall's and Sirzechs eyes widened considerably. Naruto looked to be in a daze.

 _"I want to obtain all the techniques and gain a true understanding of everything in this world. The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new colour "green". I want to do something similar to that. If blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, and green is the technique… Just as there is no end to the variety of colours, there are so many thousands… tens of thousands of techniques in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible technique and truth, it would require an eternity. Only one who understands everything after spending such time on this can be fittingly called the Ultimate Being."_

"He did some technique, that brought back Yamata-no-Orochi… I've been ridding everyone of the poison." She looked nervously at the other members of the peerage, her family.

"I see… Are you done?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with kind eyes. When she nodded his face turned serious. "Good, then rest. But first tell me where he went." Everyone looked at him horrified.

"Naru-tan no. This person is too dangerous, leave him to me and Sirzechs." Serafall spoke with pleading eyes.

"I can't, this is my peerage, how would it make me look if I just let him walk away. This is my duty as a [King], and as the son of Serafall Leviathan and Minato Namikaze. I will not allow him to get away with this. I will fight to my-" Naruto suddenly slumped forward due to a chop to the back of his neck by Sirzechs. Sirzechs looked around and noticed almost the whole area they were in was covered in ice.

"Now Valerie-chan, where did he go?" The girl nodded and pointed to the east.

"Serafall, take them home and put the other girls with Naruto. Call Ajuka and Falbium. I'll contact my peerage. I don't think that snake left Kuoh. I'll put a couple of my peerage to guard them." Sirzechs spoke in a commanding voice that immediately put her to work.

After five minutes all plans were in place for the satans were in place. The matter was not only important because the child of a satan, and noble house, was directly targeted, but also because the meeting between the factions was soon to take place. This would be a large hiccup if the meeting was postponed due to this incident. It was set place in a few days and the four satans would be damned if something derailed the first real shot of peace between the three factions, of the Bible.

 **TImeskip, Day of the Conference**

"Today is the day, huh?" Naruto looked with a curious glance towards his walking partner, Sona. She forced him to go early today because he needed 'remediation', due to being out after the incident with his peerage. This was also a punishment for what he did to Rias' [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou… While Sona personally enjoyed- though she might not say it- the punishment for the perverted boy, it was still cruel and unusual. A quick glance with he bespectacled eyes and she was very worried. Naruto did not have a single impulse to go find this Orochimaru character… it kinda scared her. Usually he would be up in arms that someone tried to hurt his friends, but he was just; calm. Even when he woke up he seemed, off. It creeped her out. "So-tan?" Her eye twitched.

"I heard you. And I told you to stop calling me that!" He let out a loud laugh while rubbing the back of his head. It seemed kinda forced. It really was putting her off. "Naruto?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you acting like the other day didn't happen? Not that I'm hoping you will run around like an idiot yelling 'the sage will bring justice', but you're unusually… calm, why is that?" He looked to be thinking on his response.

"Hmm… I'm just focused on my peerage… Kaa-tan said she'd handle Orochimaru, so I'd rather focus on how Valerie, Bova and the others are doing." Sona nodded at his reasoning but didn't seem convinced. This was Naruto Sitri they were talking about. He didn't let anything go this easily, usually Serafall would have to freeze him when he tried to do rash things. It was kinda embarrassing, especially since Serafall called them 'love quarrels'.

"I see… just make sure you pay attention in class. You wouldn't want to fail your last year." Naruto waved her off. He was doing an awesome job in school.

 **-Time Skip: Three factions meeting-**

Naruto and his peerage, still slightly banged up, were relegated to guard duty. They were not present for the start of Kokabiel's attack. He did hear about God's death, but it did not bother him since he already had his suspicions about the system. Valerie held the Holy Grail but he still made her a devil. It didn't seem suspicious at first, but as he got older he began to see things differently. Naruto, standing next to Valerie, stared over the city from the roof. Suddenly he felt a large build up of magic. Immediately putting them on guard. Soon legion after legion of magicians descended from the sky. Naruto looked at them but noticed they were staring at a smaller group. This group was headed towards the ORC. Quickly conjuring a communication spell to Koneko and Rias, so everyone needed could here.

"Magicians are attacking. Koneko about 10 are headed towards you and Gasper!" Naruto heard Koneko telling him she heard and Rias informing the leaders. He quickly adjusted his hand in preparation for a spell. He slammed his hand on the ground creating an explosion of magical power no doubt felt by every magical creature in the city, felt it, but to humans it felt like a gust of wind due to the barrier. Blades of ice flew out of the ground. One magician who was hit, felt a cut where the ice hit, nearly separating their hand from their arm. Several other magicians were hit.

After a minute the barrage of ice stopped and about half of the magicians all had wounds from the ice. Naruto looked at the remaining ones. All created attacks and were about to fire them off. Suddenly the magicians were forced to give up their attacks in favor of dodging. Several wind, and fire attacks flew at them courtesy of Bova and Kazuma. Naruto looked at them gratefully. His whole peerage moved towards him. Suddenly everyone froze. Naruto who was holding Valerie, and Kazuma were the only ones not frozen. Kazuma felt a burning on his chest, he looked and saw his blessing from the North American spirits coming to the surface.

"What is this?" Kazuma asked as he knocked on Bova's wings. Naruto and Valerie shared a look.

"This is what is looks like when Gasper's sacred gear is activated. Koneko, shit!" Naruto cursed as he understood what the implications were. "Kazuma, go and save Gasper and Koneko. And hurry." The magicians they were previously fighting all were still able to move. They were at even more of a disadvantage now.

Kazuma left the roof on a wind tornado. He moved with swiftness to provide any help for his [king]. Naruto stood back and brought his hands up as a giant tidal wave of water appeared sprouting from a small pond on the school campus. Several attacks from the magicians were absorbed by the wave before it collapsed. Naruto collapsed with it due to exhaustion.

"Naruto!" He heard Valerie scream. Suddenly an attack of lightning magic was sent in his direction. He prepared to take the brunt but was surprised when he felt no pain. He suddenly heard an explosion. Looking in front of him, he saw an ice dome surrounding him. The ice dome retracted and Naruto was greeted to his mother's face. His other peerage members were also still frozen, and there was no sign of Kazuma, Gasper, or Koneko.

Looking forward he recognized a figure with her hand extended. It was Katerea Leviathan, a woman he was always told to flee if he saw. Looking back at his mother he saw she had a childish expression, close to a scowl, before into a playful a smile..

"Katerea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?" Katerea showed a hateful expression at Serafall's shout. "You nearly hurt Naru-tan!" Naruto sweatdropped. Only his mother could act so childish in the middle of a battle. He actually expected her to freeze Japan when he was nearly killed, but she seemed… joyful.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!" Katerea looked at Serafall and Sirzechs with as much hate as she could. Her expression then became arrogant. "Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you here and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. I might keep your son alive though. He has a nice body and could always use a personal slave." Her expression turned a little lewd before turning back to her arrogant smirk. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

Azazel suddenly started laughing like a madman to the point where everyone began to have concern for his mental health.

Azazel then began a conversation with Katerea before the two began fighting. Sirzechs looks towards everyone with a kind smile.

"Me and Michael will continue strengthening the barrier to stop it from affecting the outside anymore than it has." A gust of wind slammed into everyone blowing the desk and a lot of chairs that were in the meeting room out of the window and around the campus. "Can you guys fight off the magicians while Grayfia closes the teleportation spell." He looked towards all the young devils, and received nods. "Good, Serafall will you go deal with 'it'" Serafall's eyes suddenly widened before she gained a serious face and nodded.

Serafall suddenly shot off faster than anyone could see. The young devils looked on in confusion, but remembered their own part in the plans as they left.

 **-Line Break-**

Serafall rounded a corner before arriving in the school's gym, away from the fighting outside. Inside the gym there was a human figure, that was incredibly white or a person. The figure looked at Serafall with a calculating smile.

"Kukuku… So you are Naruto-kun's mother this time?" The man licked his lips. "And a devil at that. I've never actually _studied_ a devil before… I wonder how he will take it?" The man cackled evilly before lickikng his lips.

Serafall eyed her opponent. He matched the description of Orochimaru from Naruto's peerage, but she could tell he was holding back. He had an ancient feel, far more ancient than anything she's felt before. Looking around she noticed they were alone and the gym was almost bare.

"So you're Orochimaru?" The man nodded with an evil glee. "So you're the one that hurt Naru-tan's peerage?" The man nodded with even more glee.

"Yes… though it was a shame I didn't get to play with them more, they were proving to be quite capable. But they weren't ready for me. They were still babies, with no proper teacher. Kukuku" Serafall raised her staff, the playful look in her eye gone.

"You know I have used my full power in centuries. I wouldn't mind getting rid of the rust on you." Her words carried such a chilling tone despite her outfit. The wand in her hand cracked and her power went wild. Parts of the building were starting to crack under the pressure of her fully released power. The air around the gym grew cold and ice formed on everything blocking all entrances to the gym. Orochimaru began to slightly buckle under the pressure. "I've heard about you Orochimaru. The white snake, father of Yamata-no-Orochi, harbinger of evil. It was because of you the several factions went to war and from the looks of it you're trying again. You escape when things look bad and strike from behind. But today, here and now, I will kill you." As soon as her words were down she shot off and punched Orochimaru in the face.

 **Sirzechs/Michael/Grayfia**

"Grayfia-chan, are you done?" The maid had a look of concentration on her face and held it for a few seconds, not responding. Suddenly her face went back to being blank.

"It is done Sirzechs-sama." The two leaders of each faction nodded and continued pouring magic into the barrier when they were hit by a blast if cold air.

"Looks like Serafall found her target." Sirzechs nodded to himself. He looked towards Grayfia. "Can you help us strengthen this. Serafall going full out along with the kids, Azazel, and Katerea is a little too much for just the two of us. Grayfia nodded and began to strengthen the barrier.

"Sirzechs-dono, exactly who is Serafall-dono fighting?" Michael asked, his curiosity piqued by the extra power he felt rising opposite of Serafall.

"You remember the stories of early Earth when the primordials were still here?" Michael nodded. "Well she is fighting the white snake that brought that era to an end." Michael's eyes widened slightly as he nodded.

"I see, that's an opponent rarely seen in history." Michael went back to strengthening the barrier to withstand the attacks of four ultimate/satan-class beings and nearly a hundred mid/high-class beings.

 **The Children**

Valerie, stood back in a more support role while the others fought. She watched as all of them would rush magicians left and right, but she was not a fighter. Sure she knew a few offensive attacks, but everything else in her arsenal was for defensive purposes only. So she would only send out a defence barrier around herself or her friends when the magicians attempt to flank them.

Naruto was standing in the middle of four magicians. Raising his right hand to the sky and his left to his chest, he brought his right arm down and thrust his left out. Suddenly water erupted from the ground near his right arm and traveled up to his right which began to stream out the water. He used his planted arm to help spin him, almost like the dance move jackhammer. After one complete rotation he stood back up and looked around. The portal was closing for the magicians, leaving about 50 stranded.

'We can do fifty easily.' Naruto smirked. He turned his head and noticed the swordsmen all were still fighting but in a group so as not to be surrounded. Naruto suddenly felt the air get colder. He knew who made that happen. It had to be his mother. While Grayfia also specializes in ice she was more about control than his mother who was just raw power. He knew he couldn't get distracted though.

Turning he saw the magicians just about broke in two. One group was attacking the swordsmen and the other was heading to him, and Valerie who was right behind him with their frozen friends.

Naruto seeing this felt a little bit of fatigue catching up with him. Naruto knew he only one way he could replenish his energy.

Opening his hands chains shot off in any direction. Soon the chains formed a dome around the magicians heading towards him and a few providing long ranged support against Xenovia and Kiba. He began his fatigue leaving him with every passing second. Smirking he brought his two hands together. He shot his left forward and out of his hand came about a hundred birds, half made of ice, the others water. Naruto watched as each hit the magicians faster than they could make defensive barriers. The ones hit with ice were frozen over, those hit with water had a water bubble form around their heads until they passed out. Naruto looked up and saw only about 12 magicians remained.

"Do you want to give up now?" Naruto asked in an authoritarian voice that made the magicians shiver. But instead of responding they brought their hands up and readied spells. "You guys just don't know when you're beat. Naruto faced each head on while they released their spells. He created a dome of water to take on the brunt of the attack. Naruto felt something connect but it's power was very low due to the defensive stability of his bubble. Naruto raised his head as the bubble collapsed. His hands held in an 'I surrender' posture. But the magicians knew he was attacking. Bringing his hands down the ice chains each crashed on the magicians from the dome. Each magician was knocked out cold. Turning around Naruto noticed hid remaining peerage members were unfrozen, staring at him a little frightful."Unfrozen?" They each nodded, albeit slowly.

 **Serafall**

"Kukuku, if you want to kill me you'll have to be quicker than that." Orochimaru goaded. His clothes were torn a little and he was breathing heavily. While he wasn't faster, or stronger, than his opponent in the small environment he used his nimbleness to attempt to gain the upper hand. Even though he killed the first Naruto he needed help from other pantheons to do it, and he didn't escape cleanly. He was nearly obliterated, soul and all. Luckily for him his current employer saved him, in return for this favor. He might be slippery and a liar, but even he knew he wouldn't be able to escape Ophis. Orochimaru suddenly moed, as an ice blast made way towards him. He didn't cleanly escape as his right foot was completely encased in ice. Looking back towards his opponent, he cursed when an ice blast hit him square in the face.

 **With Sirzechs**

Sirzechs walked calmly down the hall towards the stairs. He was walking with Grayfia and Michael. They fifty layers on top of the preexisting barrier. Azazel was down fighting if his power down was anything to go by and the magician were all defeated. The only remaining fight taking place was Serafall's. Her power was steady, meaning the battle was in full force. Her power was so strong it was still affecting the school. If he had to guess he would say the school was maybe a few degrees above freezing. It was troubling that an opponent arrived that could fight a Satan-class devil for more than a few minutes. Walking towards the battle taking place in the schoolyard he watched as the two heavenly dragons fought for the first time in this new generation.

 **Serafall**

"Kukukukuku. The current Leviathan certainly lives up to expectations… Almost makes me want to _brand_ you. Lucky for you in my current form I can't… at least until I absorb my other half back." Orochimaru spoke with a dazed look. His clothes were covered in frost and tears. His legs were both frozen as well. It was about 100 degrees below zero in this room and his body was slowly freezing. His core was frozen including his soul, making it near impossible to escape. His only chance was Ophis coming, but he was sure she had almost no use for him any longer.

"This battle is over, so apologise Orochi-tan! If you don't Magical Levia-tan will have to end you… **permanently** " Serafall watched as her opponent showed no remorse. After waiting a minute She charged her attack, an ice blast, from her staff. When she was done she fired it, encasing Orochimaru in the ice. When the smoke from the sudden chill, Serafall blasted another attack, this one of lightning at the ice block, breaking it and effectively killing Orochimaru. Letting out a breath the ice slowly began to recede in the area. When it was gone completely Serafall walked out towards the schoolyard with everyone else. After her departure a hole openne from seemingly nowhere.

A blank faced gothic lolita walked towards the pool of water where Orochimaru was. "It seems you have fallen in battle, pet. Your luck has run out… Your other half shall be sufficient in my plans though." With that the girl walked out back through the hole. Without another word, and only a side glance the portal closed.

 **-Line Break-**

"Naru-tan!" Naruto was suddenly crushed by the woman who gave birth to him. The force of the contact brought Naruto to the ground. Though on the way down Naruto's head hit the ground, knocking him out. "AH! Naru-tan?!" Serafall began to fuss over Naruto's unresponsive body.

"Doesn't she do this every time Naruto fights?" Issei asked towards his [King]. "Does she do this on purpose?"

Before Rias could answer, Bova came down and landed next to Issei, who froze and went wide eyed. "Leviathan-sama, is a little strange… She is a childish person and Naruto adores it, even though he gets hurt a lot." Bova finished with a sweatdrop.

Issei backed up slowly, catching Asia's attention.

"Issei-san?" The voice made everyone sans the unconscious Naruto and childish Serafall.

"AAAHHHH!" Issei screamed like a girl and dropped into fetal position and began to rock back and forth. "Scales… scales everywhere… no not there!" Suddenly Issei fainted.

Rias' power began to leak out of her body as she looked at her [Pawn]'s reaction to Bova. There was only one reason he would act like that.

Naruto slowly began to wake up. He opened his eye and was met with his mother's face. When he began to sit up he suddenly felt dread. Turning he was met with a ball of destruction, courtesy of Rias. He quickly fell unconscious again.

"Narutooo!" I told you to stop messing with my [Pawn]'s mind!" When he fell back over Rias turned away with crossed arms.

"AH! NARU-TAN!" Sirzechs could only sigh… god were devils weird.

 **-End-**

 **I apologise for the delay, but I've been incredibly bored with this story. I kinda sped through this so my apologise if it's not up to your expectations.**


End file.
